Luigi's Castle
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: No mansions this time! King Boo is out for revenge and takes over Princess Peach's Castle with Dark Magic and has recruited the Boos! With the help of Professor E. Gadd's newest Poltergust Luigi must traverse the now possessed Castle, alone, to free his friends who have become trapped in the paintings that hang throughout the Castle! Hidden pain and secrets are exposed as well.
1. King Boo Returns

It was another lovely, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there wasn't a single cloud in the eternal blue sky. A truly beautiful day for all.

There was a celebration taking place at Princess Peach's Castle, at the heart of Toad Town. A grand gallery of astounding paintings had been donated to the Royal Family and were now proudly in display throughout the gorgeous Castle. A modest party had been thrown in honor of the generous, but anonymous addition to the Mushroom Kingdom's culture. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and many others were invited as honorary guests.

Gathered together outside of the Castle, Peach and Toadsworth greeted each of the guests as they arrived in droves.

"Mario, Luigi!" She waved over the heroic brothers, who expectedly arrived first. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Both Mario and Luigi took off their caps as they nodded respectfully toward her. "It's nice to see you, too." Mario replied with a smile.

Luigi blushed a little and waved sheepishly, his shyness still getting the better of him from time to time.

Walking across the Castle Grounds just a few feet behind the brothers were Princess Daisy, Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Toadette and Donkey Kong. The eclectic group was more than capable of putting their differences aside whenever it came to fun and games, or needing to band together to stop a single evil force. Seeing everyone together was an energetic sight.

"I'm glad you all could come!" Peach beamed as she scanned the group. "Oh, but we seem to be missing one guest! I invited Professor Gadd as well. I wonder..."

A stiff breeze blew across the land, catching everyone off guard. The four cap wearing heroes/anti-heroes all clung to their beloved hats while Peach and Daisy pressed their dresses downward against the harsh wind.

Dark clouds quickly gathered in mass, casting darkness across the entire Kingdom. Bolts of purple lightning flashed through the clouds while thunder roared wickedly with each bolt.

Toadsworth scoffed in an irritated manner. "What in the blazes is this, then?"

A wicked cackled echoed across the land, sending a shiver up Luigi's spine. He froze, except for his trembling legs, as he instantly recognized the laugh. "No... It CAN'T be!"

The clouds above the Castle began swirling as an ominous figure emerged from the darkness: King Boo.

Cackling loudly King Boo used his dark magic to summon the newly acquired paintings from within the Castle, casting a spell on each portrait. With a wave of his small arm the paintings all flew down toward the guests, who were unable to move out of the way. One by one the guests were all trapped within each painting, with the exception of Luigi. The green clad hero managed to dive out of the way and avoid the flying traps. As he evaded the flying portrait he managed to push Peach down to the ground and to safety at his side.

The two watched helplessly as their family and friends were swallowed up by the paintings and pulled back into the sky toward the vengeful ghost.

King Boo cackled triumphantly as the cursed paintings spun around him in a circle. The captives within each painting yelled out and pounded against the canvass in a futile escape attempt.

Several other Boos gathered around the Castle Tower, all encircling their powerful Master. The Boos all cackled in diabolical unison as their power filled the charged air with darkness.

"Luigi!" Mario's voice called out for his brother as his painting spun wildly around the ghostly foe. "LUIGI!"

In another flash of lightning the paintings disappeared from sight and King Boo focused on Luigi.

Luigi got to his feet, slowly, keeping Peach behind him the entire time. He put one hand up as if he could somehow stave off the impending attack as King Boo approached him, closer and closer.

King Boo opened his gaping maw, revealing his sharp teeth, as he snarled at Luigi. But before he could attack he caught sight of something behind Luigi and Peach and quickly retreated to the sky. Taking shelter in the tallest tower of the Castle, long ethereal purple chains wrapped around the Castle, sealing in the dark power that fed King Boo.

"Luigi... What's going on?!" Peach finally asked as she clung to his arm desperately. "What made him flee?"

"I believe I can answer that, my dear!" A voice replied as it hastily approached. "That darn ghost is STILL no match for the Poltergust!"

Luigi and Peach turned to see Professor Elvin Gadd had finally arrived.

"Professor Gadd!" Luigi cried out, a little relieved to see the paranormal expert, but also worried about what Gadd was going to say.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was tracking a bizarre paranormal signal and it led me right here! How convenient!"

Luigi pressed his palm to his face and sighed.

"Good thing I brought this!" Gadd held out a small red cube for Luigi to take. "This is my NEWEST model of Poltergust! I call it the 'Pocket Poltergust'!"

With a trembling hand Luigi took the cube and watched as it automatically unfolded into a full sized Poltergust within seconds in the middle of his hand. After almost dropping the suddenly larger device Luigi casually slipped it on over his shoulders, allowing it to rest against his back.

Gadd chuckled a little. "Now, now... Don't look to downhearted, kiddo! You've taken down that troublesome King before, you can do it again!"

Luigi sighed again, not happy about his next adventure amongst the Boos. "When will it END?"

Peach felt for Luigi, know how much he cared about Mario and the rest of their friends. "You can do it Luigi! I believe in you!"

Luigi forced an insincere smile and nodded.

"Now..." Gadd held out a small remote. "with the press of a button I can transport all the ghosts you suck up with the 'Pocket Poltergust' to my new and improved 'Ghost Containment Unit' in Evershade Valley."

Luigi took the nozzle of the Poltergust; his only weapon against his spectral nemesis, and gripped it tightly in his hand. His shaking, sweaty hand. He shut his eyes and thought of Mario and the others being taken away, trapped for all eternity. Luigi was their only hope! He must go inside!

"Chin up, son!" Gadd continued to try and assure Luigi in his abilities. "This will be easy! You've spent time in the Castle, you know every room better than those darn Boos ever could!" Reaching into his lab coat pocket Gadd then pulled another gadget into the open. A small watch. "Take this!"

Luigi accepted to offered item. "A watch?"

"Not just a watch! It's a digital transceiver! Just press the button on the side and we'll be able to speak to each and see each on the display! Much lighter and easier to keep track of than the GameBoy Horror or the DualScream!" Gadd joked lightheartedly as he rolled up a sleeved and revealed the watch's counterpart already on his own wrist.

Peach just grinned and shook her head a little at the odd discussion. "Luigi, I have faith in you!"

Slipping the watch on over his left wrist, Luigi took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay... I'm ready."

"Then go, my boy!" Gadd beamed with encouragement. "Stop King Boo's dark magic to free your friends from their portrait prisons! Then, once all the dark magic has been removed you can go to the top of the tower and take down that pesky King, once and for all!"

"I hope you're right..." Luigi pessimistically replied, his voice quaking with fear as he spoke. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Peach and Gadd waiting at the furthest reaches of the Castle Grounds as they watched Luigi slowly approach the front door of the possess Castle.

Luigi cautiously approached the large double doors of the Castle. There was no one in sight, not a single sound. He put his hand on the door knob and turned. Taking a deep breath Luigi prepared himself for the worst.

"Okay, here I go."

He pushed open the heavy door, revealing the darkened lobby within.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	2. Into the Castle

The large entryway to the Castle creaked open with an echo that resonated all through the stone structure. Luigi took a step inside, the sole of shoe making a seemingly impossible loud 'thud' under his weight. It was quiet, it was dark, it was cold and the air was still. The interior was pitch black, no lights were on and the sunlight was completely blocked by the clouds and dark energy outside.

Stepping further inside Luigi paused, his legs shaking with fear and the chill in the air. He looked around the dark chamber, his breath escaping in small clouds that disappeared into the darkness.

There were eight doors in the chamber. Five doors led to a room where a large painting was on display; surely the locations of his missing friends while two doors both led to the rear garden and basement of the Castle, and the final door led to the second floor. Ethereal purple, glowing chain; very much like the same chains King Boo used to entrap the exterior of the Castle. In the center of the chains on each door was a massive padlock with a star shaped keyhole.

"H-hello?" Luigi called out nervously, his voice stammering with his justified fear as slowly stepped deeper inside. "C-can anyone h-hear me?"

No voice answered his call, it was instead a familiar cackle.

"Uh-oh..." Luigi said to himself as he began backing toward the door from whence he entered.

The cackle returned followed shortly by the Castle door slamming shut violently from an unseen force.

"GAH!" Luigi shrieked in surprise as he fell to the floor onto his back. He stared wide eyed at the door as he sat trembling in the chilly darkness.

The source of the cackle, a mischievous Boo, appeared before his eyes between his body and the door. The Boo began circling Luigi, taunting the frightened hero with sinister laughs and gleaming fangs.

The Boo couldn't help but brandish the Dark Power Star in its possession. "Shiny, huh?" It boasted arrogantly as it held it up on the tip its ghostly hand just inches from Luigi's face.

Luigi noticed that the Power Star was glowing with the same energy of the chains over the doors. It didn't take him but a moment to put the pieces of the puzzle together, he NEEDED that Power Star! Taking in a deep breath Luigi pointed the nozzle of the Poltergust at the Boo. As he pressed the button to turn the ghost eliminating device on a bright flashlight beam emanated from the nozzle and stunned the Boo, and himself in the process.

The Boo shrieked in surprise and covered its eyes, dropping the Dark Power Star in its panic.

"Ah-ha!" Luigi happily declared as he saw the star drop.

With a new sense of confidence he resumed turning the Poltergust against the Boo, easily grabbing the Boo's round body with the powerful suction of the Poltergust with the nozzle. The Boo shrieked again as it tried to float away but the Poltergust was too strong! Letting out one last pitiful squeak the Boo was sucked inside the Poltergust, out of sight and out of mind.

One Boo was down. That lone Boo was solely responsible for the dark coldness of the chamber. Once it was safely contained within the confines of the Poltergust canister the room lit up and the chill quickly left the air.

"Phew..." Luigi remarked as he wiped the building sweat from his brow with the back of his arm and long, green sleeve.

A familiar little jingle began sounding off, catching Luigi's attention. Checking for the source of the sound he realized it was coming from his watch. "Oh!" He pressed the button on the side of the display and E. Gadd's face appeared on the small display. Princess Peach was standing behind looking at Luigi over his shoulder.

"Luigi! Good work my boy!" The eccentric Professor gushed with enthusiasm. "You may not have noticed, but with that one Boo taken care of the clouds outside have lessened. Do you know what that means?"

Luigi shook his head 'no'.

"It means that King Boo's power isn't as formidable as we once thought! He has to _share_ it with the other Boos to keep control over the Castle. Just keep taking out the Boos and King Boo will be weak as a Goomba! Easy, right? Good luck son, you're doing great!"

"Yeah... Great..." Luigi pressed the button again the end the call with waning energy. "Easy."

The shining energy of the Dark Power Star sitting on the floor recaptured Luigi's attention. Carefully he walked over to the dropped treasure picked up the powerful stone. He examined it in his hands with genuine awe. Just beyond the star in his hands he spied the padlock on the far door.

"Yup." Luigi confirmed as he approached the lock. Putting the Dark Power Star to the lock the paranormal gem reacted with the padlock, causing energy to surge through the chains in pulses at an increasing pace. The energy built until the padlock dissolved in a small burst of white light and even smaller purple crystal shards that faded away into nothingness. "Yes!"

Checking the doorknob of the once locked door with a shaking hand, the door opened into a smaller, dimly lit room. Stepping inside Luigi found a single object in the modestly adorned room. A large portrait of several pink and black colored Bob-Ombs on parade in a grassy field hung from the wall on proud display. Stepping closer to the painting Luigi read the small inscription on a golden plaque secured to the bottom of the painting's frame. 'Bob-Omb Battlefield'.

A wave of purple energy suddenly flowed over the painting causing Luigi to step back in shock. The faint image of Yoshi waving his arms frantically suddenly appeared over the painting, only to disappear behind the grinning face of another menacing Boo.

"Yoshi!?" Luigi cried out for his friend as ran back to where he had been standing and he pressed his hands against the frame. It was solid, but the painting itself was not. Pressing the palm of hand against the image Luigi watched with wonder as his hand disappeared inside the painting and into the world beyond. Retracting his hand he saw no damage and felt no pain. It seemed safe. "Alright, I'm coming!"

Luigi leapt up into the painting, unsure of what he'd find on the other side...

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	3. Bob-Omb Battlefield

Bob-Omb Battlefield:

The painting was now alive thanks to the power of the Boos!

Luigi found himself falling for a few yards before landing safely on his feet on soft green grass. "Better than Gadd's 'pixelator'." Luigi remarked after his soft landing, remembering rough exits during his quest to repair the Dark Moon.

Floating in the air behind Luigi was a rectangular portal with a fuzzy image of Peach's Castle on the other side.

What was once heavy pigment and paint was now gorgeous terrain that stretched as far as the eye could see. Green grass with larger than average Goomba's patrolling, eternal blueness and a handful of white clouds dotted the sky. In the middle of the sky was a single, impossible floating island with a small tree growing from the heart of the island. At the center of the main landscape was a tall mountain with a flattened peak. Sitting atop of the peak was a very large black colored Bob-Omb with a crown on top of his head. In the center of the peak was a tall wooden pole with a cage created from the same purple chains that ensnared the Castle. And inside the cage was the lone prisoner, Yoshi!

"Yoshi!" Luigi called out for the captive green dino as he waved his hand. "Just hold on, I'll be there-"

The sky suddenly darkened from blue to dark purple as a shock wave swept across the land. A Boo, also brandishing one of the required Dark Power Stars floated through the sky cackling wickedly. It honed in on the King Bob-Omb at the top of the mountain and easily possessed the oblivious host.

"Oh no..." Luigi remarked as he watched the Bob-Omb's color shift from black to an eerie white. His white eyes turned red and the crown turned black. "He's now a... uh... 'Boo-Omb'. I think..."

Luigi stared with frightened awe at the mountain until he felt something nudge the back of his leg. Looking down he saw a cute little pink Bob-Omb trying to get his attention.

"Hello." Luigi greeted flatly. "Can I help you?"

"Welcome to Bob-Omb battlefield!" The pink Bob-Omb replied with unexpected energy. "We've been at war with the black Bob-Ombs for as long as I can remember. You can use our cannons to reach the top of the mountain in a hurry!"

"Uh..." Luigi looked at the opening the ground where the cannon was contained. "Is it... safe?"

"Safe? Sure! Of course it is! It's a cannon!"

Luigi looked back at the Bob-Omb with a less than enthusiastic expression. "That's not as comforting as I hoped."

Another cackle filled the air. Looking back at the mountain the 'Boo-Omb' was pacing around Yoshi's cage, taunting the confused prisoner menacingly.

"O-okay..." Luigi took a step toward the cannon. "Get me to the top of the mountain!"

"Will do!" The pink Bob-Omb happily complied and eagerly pushed Luigi into the cannon still concealed inside the pit in the ground.

"Gah!" Luigi complained as he fell into the cannon.

It was a tight fit thanks to the Poltergust mounted on Luigi's back. Fortunately his naturally thin frame kept him from becoming wedged in the cannon, thus becoming trapped!

Luigi struggled to try and get himself in a more comfortable position when he felt the cannon ascending from the pit and being angled in the appropriate direction at the (unseen) hands of the Bob-Omb.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Luigi swallowed nervously. He looked out of the nozzle of the cannon to the blue sky outside. The cannon angled and focused on a landscape in the distance, ready to fire. "Wait... That's not the mountain, that's the island!"

"FIRE!" The Bob-Omb called out.

"WAIT! You're pointing in the wrong-"

The cannon fired and Luigi was sent flying into the sky, toward the floating island. Luigi flailed his arms and kicked his legs as he went soaring out of control toward the island in the sky. Just barely reaching the grassy surface of the island Luigi slid on his stomach for a few feet before coming to a merciful stop.

"...d-direction..." He finished with a nearly breathless statement.

Pushing himself up from the ground Luigi brushed the small blades of grass and dirt from the front of his overalls and shirt. Readjusting his green cap Luigi scanned the horizon, taking in the spectacular and impossible scenery. Now that he was much higher up Luigi was able to see just how large the 'Boo-Omb' actually was.

"Okay... I need to take out the Boo and free Yoshi! But how do I get over there?"

Luigi casually leaned against the tree in the center of the island as he tried to think of an efficient means to get off the island and to the neighboring mountain. Nervously rubbing the back of his neck Luigi glanced around, looking for inspiration. A few yards away, hovering just inches above his head was a red item box marked with a '?'. His curiosity was piqued.

"Hm, what's in here?" Jumping up Luigi punched the box breaking it open revealing a green cap with two small white wings attached to the sides. "A winged cap?"

Picking up the offered cap Luigi swapped it out with his own, tucking it into the front of his overalls. The winged cap filled him with a sense of energy as he instinctively understood the power that the cap offered. "Ah-ha! I can fly to the mountain!"

Looking at the mountain where Yoshi was still imprisoned in the purple glowing cage, Luigi scaled the distance and took a few steps back from the edge to build up a running start. The mountain wasn't terribly far away from the island, but he was still very high up. If he didn't fly far enough or high enough to reach the peak of the mountain he'd fall... FAR.

Taking a deep breath and pulling the cap down tighter over his hair, Luigi started running toward the mountain. As he reach top speed he jumped, as soon as he landed he jumped again, and when landed right on the edge of the island he jumped a third time and took off to the sky in free flight!

"Whoa!" Luigi watched as the mountain peak came into view under his flying form. It took him a few seconds to properly position his body while flying to gain optimal control, but once he mastered the art of flying there was no stopping him. "Ya-hoo!"

Zeroing in on the cage Luigi swooped down and did a quick hip-drop to land just a few inches from the cage. "Yoshi! I found you!"

Yoshi excitedly let out joyous chirps and squeaks upon seeing Luigi's arrival. "I'll get you out of there! I just need to-"

The Boo's cackle filled Luigi's ears.

"...take care of... the... Boo..." He turned nervously on his heels and came face to face with the 'Boo-Omb' towering over him.

Slowly Luigi raised the nozzle of the Poltergust and flashed the 'Boo-Omb' with the bright light at the end.

Unable to shield its eyes since it had no hands the 'Boo-Omb' was completely vulnerable to the stunning light!

"Gotcha'!" Luigi commented somewhat triumphantly as the 'Boo-Omb' stood idle, unable to react.

Running behind the 'Boo-Omb' Luigi managed to heft the large foe up in his arms and hands and toss it up in the air. The 'Boo-Omb' fell back to the with a heavy 'thud'. The Boo inside the possessed King Bob-Omb growled angrily as it struggled to get back up on its feet. Moving quickly Luigi stunned the 'Boo-Omb' a second time and repeated the action. As the 'Boo-Omb' got back on its feet Luigi stunned and tossed it for the third and final time.

The Boo, shaken from its host, floated out into the open with its long tongue hanging out its gaping mouth.

Pointing the nozzle of the Poltergust at the exposed Boo Luigi easily and quickly sucked it up and secured it inside the canister of the Poltergust on his back. Just as the Boo disappeared into the Poltergust the Dark Power Star fell from its body and onto the ground.

The sky returned to its natural blue color as the ethereal cage that imprisoned Yoshi lost its power and disappeared. Even the King Bob-Omb returned to its natural state, except the King Bob-Omb was now laying unconscious on the peak of the mountain.

Picking up the Dark Power Star in victory Luigi was joined by Yoshi who celebrated in the win over the Boo!

E. Gadd's familiar jingle filled the air as he called Luigi. Pressing the button on the watch Gadd's face appeared on the display. "Hello?"

"Luigi! Good work at catching that Boo! Ah, I see you found a friend, too!" He spied Yoshi at Luigi's side. "I'll just send that Boo to the Boo Canister in my lab in Evershade Valley and you can carry on!"

"Right!" Luigi ended the call and put his hand on Yoshi's nose. "Come on. Let's get out of here!"

Yoshi nodded in agreement as he and Luigi began walking down the lone, winding path back down the mountain to the landscape and painting's exit below.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	4. Thwomp's Fortress

Thwomp's Fortress:

Landing with a sudden but easy jump Luigi and Yoshi stood outside the painting of 'Bob-Omb Battlefild' side by side. The Boo had been captures, Yoshi had been freed and a Dark Power Star had been retrieved. With the power of the Boo's influence now eliminated from the painting the world contained within returned to normal for the Bob-Ombs who called it home.

Exiting the smaller chamber where the painting had been housed Luigi took stock of the remaining doors he had yet to unlock.

"Okay Yoshi, you should get out of here." Luigi encouraged the green dino with a sincere smile. "Everything will be okay. I'll go find the rest our friends."

Yoshi shook his head 'no' as he nuzzled Luigi's arm with his nose.

"Go on, I'll be fine!" Luigi reiterated while brandishing the Dark Power Star. "See?"

Yoshi looked at the ethereal object in Luigi's hand for a moment before looking back at Luigi. Nodding his head Yoshi obeyed Luigi and headed toward the large Castle door leading back to the outside. With his hand on the door handle Yoshi looked back one last time at the lone human standing in the middle of the large room.

Luigi motioned with his hands to 'shoo' Yoshi through the door as he kept a forced grin of confidence on his face.

Opening the front door the room was quickly flooded with the natural light of the outside world. The cloud cover had lessened once again with the capture of the second Boo, but it was still a dreary dismal sight hovering over the Castle. Yoshi's shadow loomed over Luigi's form as he stood in the doorway for a moment longer before he finally walked down the stone bridge that lead to the Castle Grounds. The door creaked shut and filled the chamber with darkness once more.

Princess Peach spotted Yoshi running from the Castle to where she and Professor Gadd were sitting together. "Yoshi!"

Gadd looked up from his small radar screen, which was monitoring the activity of the Boos, to where Peach was pointing and smiled broadly. "Good to see him, alive and well!"

"Yoshi, is Luigi still inside?" She asked as she put her hands on both sides of his wide nose affectionately.

Yoshi nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Oh dear, I hope he can handle all of this by himself..." Her eye was drawn to the looming Castle in the distance.

"He can _and_ he shall!" Gadd beamed proudly. "Luigi is a natural at capturing Boos, just you wait and see!"

* * *

Luigi held up the Dark Power Star and walked by the remaining sealed doors, trying to decide which one to open next. From the smaller room where the 'Bob-Omb Battlefield' was hung the doors lead to another with a painting, two doors leading into the basement and another room with a painting. For reasons Luigi couldn't explain he was drawn to this door.

Holding the Dark Power Star to the glowing padlock that held the ghostly chains in place the lock unsealed and the chains fell away into nothingness just like the door before. Pushing the now unlocked door open Luigi walked inside and saw another painting hanging on the far wall. He approached cautiously and read the title of the painting on the bottom of the frame: 'Thwomp's Fortress'.

The cackle of a Boo hiding inside the painting caught Luigi's ear. He looked up in time to see a flash of Toad's scared face before it return to its normal depiction of a single tower on the top of a tall, green hill.

"Toad!" Luigi felt his heart skip a beat knowing he was so close to rescuing yet another friend. "Hold on, buddy! I'm coming!"

Taking a few steps back from the mounted image Luigi leapt up and into the painting.

Luigi landed after a modest drop onto a lush green field. He looked around and spotted a handful of trees and patches of yellow flowers with Piranha Plants napping within. At the center of the new local was the titular Fortress of the painting. It was towering in an intimidating fashion as the centerpiece of the world. Moving platforms, patrolling Thwomps and Whomps, along with a handful of Goombas and Bullet Bill Cannons ensure that the climb to the roof of the Fortress would be no easy feat.

"If this Boo behaves like its counterparts then it'll give away its position-"

The Boo who haunted the painting indeed let out a sinister cackle that helped pinpoint its location at the very peak of the Fortress. Just as 'Bob-Omb Battlefield' before the sky turned dark as the Boos power seeped through the landscape.

"Heights aren't anything I can't handle," Luigi reminded himself in an attempt to psyche himself up. "but... Thwomps, Whomps and Bullet Bills are going to make this a challenge!"

He looked around himself carefully, scanning for anything that could give him an advantage or at the very least even the odds. Nothing. "I wonder if there's another Winged Cap around here?"

Luigi adjusted his cap on his hair and tightened the straps on his Poltergust over his shoulders as he prepared for the laborious climb. As he awkwardly fumbled with the odd contraption of his back he accidentally bumped into a tree behind him with the sturdy device. A brown owl suddenly flew out of the tree and circled the sky over Luigi.

"Whoa! Sorry!" Luigi apologized to the sleepy owl flying overhead. "Accident!"

The owl swooped a little lower and looked at Luigi. "Are you going to to the top of the Fortress?"

Luigi nodded confusedly. "Uh-huh."

"Are you going to take out that Whomp at the top?"

"Uh... Yeah!" Luigi was hoping the owl could give him some advice on traversing the Fortress.

"Good! That lumbering fools stomping keeps me up all day! And it doesn't help that he started cackling alot!"

"Cackling?" Luigi realized that the Boo was at the top of the Fortress WITH a Whomp. "I... I can make him stop! So... any tips on getting to the top of the Fortress in one piece?"

"Sure!" The owl ascended a few inches above Luigi's head and extended his legs and talons. "Grab on!"

"Huh?"

"Grab on! I'll fly you to the top!"

"I... Well, okay, is you say so..." Luigi grabbed a hold of the owl's feet with a firm but not crushing grip.

"Take off!" The owl announced as he suddenly shot straight up into the sky with Luigi in tow.

"Whoooooaaa!" Luigi held onto the owl's foot for dear life as he quickly ascended higher and higher an incredible pace.

The owl soared gracefully toward the Fortress, easily carrying Luigi up and over the moving platforms, Thwomps, Whomps, Bullet Bills, Goombas and sleeping Piranha Plants. Positioning Luigi over a flat, unoccupied surface near the top of the Fortress the green clad hero took a breath and let go! Mindful of the hard landing Luigi managed to land on his his feet with no damage!

"Phew!" Luigi readjusted his cap and waved to the owl. "Thanks for the lift!"

The owl circled overhead once more before swooping back down to his tree at the foot of the Fortress.

"Now," Luigi looked at the small platforms that lead up to the top of the Fortress. "time to free Toad!"

Able to easily and nimbly navigate the platforms Luigi reached the top within a few seconds. At the top was an absolutely MASSIVE Whomp stomping around and letting out annoyed grunts with each step. At the center of the platform was a smaller tower with a cage of dark magic, holding Toad hostage.

"There you are!" Luigi looked up at the cage. "Now, where's the Boo? I heard it laughing!"

As if waiting for Luigi to mention the laugh the unseen boo let out its familiar and spine chilling cackle again.

Luigi turned around and had to look up to meet the blank gaze of the massive Whomp standing right behind him.

"How did he... Why could I hear him?!"

The Boo cackled again as its face suddenly appeared from the face of the Whomp!

"GAH!" Luigi yelled in terror as he fell onto his back and frantically pushed himself away using his heels and hands.

The Boo disappeared back into the Whomp's face, causing the grayish brown tone to change to white, and caused its black eyes to turn red. A dark purple aura began emanating from the possessed Whomp's body as it began stomping toward Luigi.

Frightened and shaking on the Fortress rooftop, Luigi was unable to move or speak.

"Luigi?!" From above the Fortress at the top of the smaller tower Toad's voice rang out. "You can do it! Get up!"

Remembering why he was there and what he was fighting for Luigi slowly stood up on his trembling legs and pointed the nozzle of the Poltergust as the Whomp. The light flashed by the Whomp remained unphased, it wasn't working!

The Whomp stomped closer and jumped into the air toward Luigi. After a quick dive to the side Luigi avoided the crushing blow, landing on his stomach with an uncomfortable force.

The entire Fortress shook as the Whomp crashed down, face first onto the roof of the stone structure, unable to get back up!

Luigi looked his shoulder at the downed foe and saw the large crack forming on the back of the Whomp. "Ah-ha!"

Moving with swift precision Luigi jumped up into the air and came down on the vulnerable spot with a powerful hip-drop.

The Whomp growled in pain and managed to get back up to its feet.

"It's too big to make coordinated movements," Luigi realized as he kept strategically moving out of harm's way. "if I can weaken its body enough maybe I can force the Boo out, like last time!"

The Whomp again dove at Luigi but the smaller human was too quick! Luigi side stepped the attack and landed another hip-drop on the Whomp. When the Whomp got back to his feet for the third time the dark aura had faded away. Using the light attached to the Poltergust one more time it managed to finally stun the rocky the foe.

Falling forward onto its face Luigi landed another hip-drop and watched as shaken Boo came flying out.

"Gotcha'!" Luigi turned the Poltergust on the Boo and sucked up the troublesome ghost, trapping it inside the Poltergust canister.

The Dark Power Star fell from the Boos body and landed at Luigi's feet. The cage that trapped Toad faded as the dark power left the area and the sky returned to its normal blue color. The Whomp, who was laying dazed on his face, regained its normal coloration as well.

Luigi picked up the Dark Power Star in triumph and turned toward Toad, who was sliding down the side of the tower to the victorious hero.

"Luigi! Way to go!" Toad high-fived the relieved plumber.

"That's two!" Luigi celebrated happily along with his rescued friend. "At this rate I'll have all the Boos out of here in no time!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	5. Jolly Roger Bay

Jolly Roger Bay:

Exiting the small room that contained the painting of 'Thwomp's Fortress' with Toad at his side, Luigi was feeling a little relieved having rescued two friends and taken down three Boos! Just like Yoshi before, Luigi told Toad to leave the Castle and get to safety outside. But unlike Yoshi Toad didn't hesitate to leave the creepy Castle. Toad wasn't necessarily a coward but he was necessarily brave, either.

Nodding his head Toad took off for the door with a slight skip in his step. "Way to go Luigi!" Toad beamed one last time before exiting the Castle through the main doorway. "I'll be rooting for you!"

Alone again Luigi eyed the sealed door to his immediate left. With the newly acquired Dark Power Star Luigi would be able to unlock another one of the doors and explore the painting within. Approaching the door with the Dark Power Star in his extended hand the ethereal padlock began glowing with the ghostly power and disappeared into nothingness. The purple energy chains over the door fell away and allowed Luigi to pass through, unhindered.

"Let's go!" He said to himself as he turned the knob on the door. He took two steps inside the room and looked around him with awe. "Wow!"

This room had its own, unique aesthetics. Since the painting contained within the room was aquatic in depiction the room had been modified with two large aquariums on the East and West walls. Little fish swam about without a care in the world as Luigi watched their graceful forms from behind the flawless glass.

"This is pretty cool, maybe I could make something like this for-" Gadd's tone sounded off from Luigi's watch. Sighing Luigi pressed the button to answer the intrusive call. "Hello?"

"Luigi! I took the liberty of teleporting that Boo from your Poltergust to the Boo Canister, well done! And Toad has just joined us outside. Keep up the good work, we'll be monitoring everything out here and keep you updated!"

"Right, ciao!" Luigi hung up the call, watching Gadd's face disappear from the display.

Turning his attention back to the single painting in the exquisitely designed room Luigi approached and read the title of the painting on the bottom of its frame. "Hmm, 'Jolly Roger Bay', huh? Doesn't sound too bad." Taking in the sight of the dark sunken ship surrounded by bubbles, Luigi began to reconsider his opinion. "Then again..."

"Get me outta' here!" A gruff, almost animal-like voice called out through the painting as it rippled with the Boos otherworldly energy.

"Wario?" Luigi recognized the voice immediately.

Taking a closer look at the painting a Boo popped his face through the painting back at Luigi and laughed in his face!

"GAH!" Surprised by the Boos' silly prank Luigi fell onto his back again and clutched a hand to his chest, feeling his adrenaline fueled heart pounding rapidly against his palm. "That wasn't... funny!"

The Boo cackled in amusement as it slipped back inside the painting.

Scrambling to his feet Luigi leapt into the painting after it. "Oh no you don't!"

The smell of salty sea air filled Luigi's lungs as he landed on a soft, sandy beach inside the painting. The sound of waves gently lapping against the shore provided a false sense of tranquility as the Boo cackled once more, its wicked laughter echoing over the clear, blue water.

"Hmm, where could he hide?" Luigi took a few steps closer to the water to scan the area more accurately. "Where did that Boo go?"

Aside from the seemingly calm sea there was a the portrayed sunken ship, now only partially sunken, bobbing in the water. Tall rocky spires jutted out of the seabed high into the sky. The seabed dropped down only a few feet from the shoreline and dropped down a second time a few yards further out. Another pink Bob-Omb was walking along the beach and surely had another cannon under its control.

After a less than ideal experience with the cannon in 'Bob-Omb Battlefield' Luigi decided he's find his own route.

"No cannon!" He turned his attention to the water. "I wonder if those fish from the aquarium are in here, too?"

A deep, guttural growl emanated from the deepest trench of the sea. A flash of amber coloring in the distance slithered beneath the waves and circled around a geyser of bubbled.

"That's not a fish..." He felt his body beginning to shudder with rightful fear and anxiety.

Taking a deep breath Luigi dove into the water and began swimming through the sea. Along the seabed were giant pink clams that opened and closed with a will of their own. Keeping mind of the potential hazard Luigi swam at a safe distance from the clams and surfaced to take in a fresh breath of air. He dipped below the waves once more and caught side of a giant creature swimming only several yards from him.

Almost losing his breath as he instinctively tried to scream out in surprise, Luigi swam to the surface as fast as he could and coughed up the little water that he nearly swallowed in his panic. Coughing a few times as he caught his breath he finally identified the creature that shared the sea with him. It was a giant eel!e

Mustering up his courage he dipped back down and took a good look at the eel. Its long body slithered and snaked in a graceful rhythm as it continued to mindlessly circle the geyser. Upon closer examination of the odd eruption of bubbles Luigi realized that the geyser was in fact a powerful whirlpool! One that could possible pull him under and drown him if he wasn't careful.

Then, something purple and glowing caught his eye as the eel finished yet another lap around the whirlpool. Attached to the end of its long tail was a Dark Power Star!

Luigi surfaced and ran his hand down his face. "That Boo is trying to get me eaten!" From above the surface of the water Luigi watched as the eel continued its circling pattern, never changing direction or speed. "Power Star first! If I can get close enough to its tail I can grab that star and swim to safety." Letting out a nervous breath Luigi mentally prepared to undertake the dangerous mission. "I wish I had a Frog Suit!"

Taking in and holding the biggest breath he could, Luigi dove down and swam toward the eel. The eel itself was oblivious to Luigi's arrival and had no idea that he was approaching.

Swimming closer and closer to the eel Luigi's hand was just inches from the Dark Power Star when the eel's tail suddenly swung violently and knocked Luigi off course.

Feeling an unknown object strike its tail the eel swam into the narrow hole in the stone wall of the bay, taking shelter from the intruder.

Breaking the surface Luigi took another breath and tried a new approach. "Got be stealthy..."

Diving back down he hugged the stone wall and slowly swam to the exit of the eel's nest, keeping out of the eel's sight as he maneuvered. The eel, no longer able to see Luigi, swam out of its nest and resumed its course.

Waiting for the end of the eel's tail to emerge from the nest Luigi reached out and snatched the Dark Power Star!

'Got it!' Luigi thought to himself, glad to see the eel remained unaware of his victory. It was then he saw the entrance to another underwater cave, this one was MUCH bigger! 'Is Wario in there?'

Mindful of the eel Luigi tucked the Dark Power Star away in his pocket before he swam into the large opening of the cave as fast as he arms and legs could carry him. He felt his lungs starting to burn as he began running low on air and needed to surface, fast! Just as Luigi thought his lungs would burst he broke through the surface of the water and found himself inside the hidden cave.

Unlike the outside the cave had several Goombas on patrol and the rocky spires were far less stable. At the far end of the cave was a small platform with four treasure chests, and just to the right of the platform was a glowing purple cage that kept the yellow clad anti-hero, Wario, at bay.

"Wario!" Luigi spied his cousin in the distance.

"'Bout time!" Wario impatiently replied. "Get me outta' here!"

Wading out of the water Luigi easily jumped on the Goombas and between the falling spires. Catching his breath Luigi approached the cage and tried to figure out how to open it.

"Get the Boo!" Wario declared. "He's the one who put me in this stinkin' cage!"

"Right, where did-"

A cackle from one of the chests caught Luigi's ear.

"Of course..."

Luigi approached the four chests, wary of the Boo hidden inside. Slowly he put his hand on the first chest. His action was rewarded in a very negative fashion as he received a mild electrical shock from the chest and stepped back surprise. "Ow!" He complained as he rubbed at his sore hand.

The Boo cackled again, sickly amused by Luigi''s pain.

"There you are..." Luigi pinpointed the chest the Boo was using to hide inside. Using the nozzle of the Poltergust Luigi popped open the lid of the chest and stunned the Boo with the bright light as soon as it popped out.

The Boo didn't stand a chance as Luigi easily sucked up the paranormal prankster and sealed it away in the canister on his back.

The cage around Wario faded, setting the reluctant prisoner free. "Oh, yeah!" He announced in triumph as he walked toward Luigi. "Let's get outta' here before something else happens!"

"Right behind you!" Luigi agreed as took the Dark Power Star out of his overall pocket and admired his successful claim. "This painting is clean!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	6. Cool, Cool Mountain

Cool, Cool Mountain:

Hopping out of the painting of 'Jolly Roger Bay' with Wario at his side Luigi turned and watched over his shoulder as the painting resumed its normal, dormant state as the Boos' dark magic faded from the ill-fated image. Luigi tucked the Dark Power Star in his overalls pocket to make sure Wario's well known greed wasn't tempted by the unique gem.

Opening the door of the painting's chamber Gadd called once more, stopping Luigi in his tracks as he prepared to answer the call.

Wario turned and looked at the halted hero and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm out. Don't get yourself in trouble!"

'Wow,' Luigi thought as the door closed behind the yellow clad anti-hero. 'that was almost a compliment... From _Wario_!'

Pressing the answer button on the side of the watch Luigi answered the call. "Hello?"

"Good news Luigi!" Gadd's smiling face and energetic voice came through the display. "With that last captured Boo, of which I've already teleported to Evershade Valley, the clouds outside have lessened in thickness AND darkness! Also I can see Wario just now exiting the Castle, well done!"

"Great!"

"But..." Gadd continued now with a suddenly solemn tone.

"Great..." Luigi responded just as solemnly.

"Since the Boos' have dwindled in number I'm now detecting an unusually strong presence coming from a room very nearby on that first floor. Watch yourself!"

"Right... Ciao!" Luigi ended the call. "Just what I need, _another_ problem!"

He returned to the main entrance chamber of the Castle and eyed the final door he needed to unseal. Taking the Dark Power Star and holding it near the paranormal padlock the energy surged through the lock and chains, causing them to fall away and fade into nothingness.

"At least the Dark Power Stars are consistent!" Luigi remarked as he checked the doorknob. It turned easily and revealed the interior of the newly unsealed room. "Wow, snow!"

This room contained three paintings, all of the same image. The room was shaped with three walls, like half of a hexagon, and one painting hung on each wall. The painting in the center wall fluctuated with dark magic as a sound, a very familiar sound, called out in distress.

"Donkey Kong!" Luigi knew that powerful ape's call like the back of his hand. "Good thing he has fur, it looks cold in there!"

Approaching the painting, still a little gun-shy about the Boo popping out of the last painting, Luigi read the title engraved on the small plaque at the bottom of the painting's frame. "'Cool, Cool Mountain'." He looked back up at the image of the two snowmen, one big and one small, standing together. "Seems appropriate enough."

Tightening the straps of the Poltergust on his back, Luigi took a running start and leapt into the painting without flinching.

There was a soft crunch as the soles of Luigi's boots met the pure white snow that blanketed the entire landscape. A small cabin was perched near the top of the mountain where Luigi had entered, and on top of the cabin was a baby penguin. Peering over the edge of the mountain's steep cliffs Luigi took in the sights around and below him.

A long, snow covered sloped lead a winding path down the side of the mountain. A battered, wooden bridge connected the base of the mountain to a small stone spire that jutted out of seemingly nowhere. A few ski lifts assisted in perilous transport up and down the side of the mountain, where a second cabin was nestled. An adult penguin was pacing around anxiously outside the second cabin while snowmen popped up out of the snow and chucked snowballs to and fro. A few flower like creatures all danced about the area.

"Better keep from getting hit by a snowball!" Luigi noted to himself as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms to stave off the cold. "The last thing I want is a brainfreeze from 'Mister Blizzard'."

The baby penguin on the roof of the cabin started chirping sadly and it pulled at Luigi's heartstrings.

"Poor little fella'..." It was then Luigi had an idea. "I bet that bigger penguin is that little guy's mother!"

Jumping and climbing up the side of the cabin and onto the roof, Luigi picked the scared little guy up and held him in his hands. The little penguin, of course, didn't know what Luigi was doing and cried out in fear and protest.

"Shh! It's okay, I'm going to help you." Luigi soothed as he turned to jump down the side of the cabin, however he lost his balance and fell down into the wide chimney when the cackle of a Boo startled him. "Gah!"

The last thing Luigi saw as he fell was the blue sky suddenly turning dark.

Luigi managed to land on his feet, keeping the little penguin safe from harm as he unexpectedly landed inside the cabin. To his surprise the interior of the cabin wasn't what one would expect. There was no furniture, no sign of the exterior door or window, no room at all! Instead there was a massive ice slide leading from the cabin to a large chamber at the end of the slide. A slide that was constructed over a deep, black abyss...

A blue penguin approached Luigi, but its eyes were red and its body emanated a Boos dark aura.

"Uh..." Luigi took a step back and held the baby penguin closer to his chest in a protective manner.

The penguin locked eyes with Luigi and cackled. "Let's race!"

"Race?" Luigi looked past the possessed bird at the winding slide behind it. "Down there?"

The Boo cackled again, using the penguin as its host. "Afraid?"

"A little..." Luigi confessed, know he wouldn't be able to hide the fear in his eyes.

"Good!" The Boo seemed genuinely delighted by Luigi's answer. "Then it'll be more interesting."

"Interesting?" Luigi cocked an eyebrow. "I never agreed to a race."

"No, but you did come here to save your friend!"

Luigi felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that at the bottom of the slide, contained in the lower corridor was Donkey Kong. The cage that contained him was surely ethereal like all the previous cages. As strong as D.K. was his strength was no match for ghostly energy!

"Alright... Fine!" Luigi stepped toward the top of the slide, still holding the baby penguin to his chest. "Let's do this!"

"Good fun!" The Boo happily joined Luigi at the top of the slide. "On the count of three..."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three!" Luigi yelled as he took a leap down the slide to ensure he had a head start.

He turned and looked over his shoulder and saw the penguin sliding on its belly, quickly gaining on Luigi.

"Uh-oh!" Luigi quickly realized that his head start wasn't going to be good enough. "Gotta' think..."

As Luigi shifted his weight on the slide to ensure he took the sharp turns as swiftly as possible without falling off the slide and into the dark abyss far below. Continuing his rapid descent, knowing that the Boo-penguin was still getting closer, Luigi noticed a second slide attached to the main slide. It was discreetly concealed behind a thin veil of snow and ice. Hoping his hunch was correct Luigi shifted awkwardly and managed to slip onto the narrow slide.

His hunch paid off! The second slide was a shortcut and it lead almost directly into the cabin at the bottom. Luigi slid across the finish line and saw the purple cage holding D.K. prisoner against the far wall.

D.K. let out a happy howl upon seeing Luigi sliding into the cabin.

Luigi got to his feet and ran to his friend. "I'll get you out of there."

The penguin slid into the cabin and angrily approached Luigi. "No way! No one has ever beaten me before!"

"There a first time for everything." Luigi quipped with waning confidence.

The aura around the penguin grew more intense as the Boo become increasingly angry. Thinking quickly Luigi handed the baby penguin to D.K. as he unclipped the nozzle of the Poltergust from his belt and pointed it at the Boo. With the penguin's flippers now acting as its arms the Boo was unable to shield its eyes as Luigi flashed it!

The penguin staggered back and the aura thinned in appearance. Luigi turned on the Poltergust and focused on the penguin's body and the special programming of the Poltergust managed to lock onto the Boo and pull it out of the penguin's body. Now fully exposed Luigi easily sucked up the Boo and contained it within the confines of the Poltergust.

The penguin fell over. It was suddenly sound asleep!

D.K.'s cage lost its energy and disappeared. The ape, still holding the baby penguin, wrapped his strong arm around Luigi's shoulder and hugged him while letting out more happy howls.

"Happy to see you, too!" Luigi tightened his cap over his hair and took the tiny penguin from D.K.'s hand. "C'mon, let's return this little guy to his mother and then we can look for the Dark Power Star."

D.K. nodded in agreement and used his strong firsts to pound on his chest with determination.

The door to the second cabin was unlocked, allowing Luigi and D.K. unhindered access to the bottom of the mountain. Still pacing near the cabin was the mother penguin, who froze when she saw Luigi holding the baby penguin.

"Oh my goodness! You're safe!" She exclaimed with relief and joy. "Thank you so much!"

Luigi put the baby penguin down on the snow and watched as it waddled back to the mother.

"I must thank you! Perhaps this will do, that nasty Boo dropped when he took my baby up the mountain!" The mother penguin offered Luigi the very Dark Power Star he had been searching for.

"Alright!" Luigi happily accepted the reward and tucked it in his pocket. He turned to look at D.K. as he blew warm breath into his hands in an attempt to get warm. "Let's go!"

D.K. pounded his chest again before picking Luigi up and putting him on his shoulders. The nimble ape easily ascended the snowy, windy mountain back to the top. The exit of the painting was glowing brightly near the snowy peak.

Luigi kept one hand on his cap during the rapid, bumpy descent. "Better than a slide or cannon!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	7. New Foe Appears

Jumping back through the painting and landing abruptly on the marble floor of the room, Luigi sighed with immense relief knowing that he was free from the chilly world with Donkey Kong safely rescued. The large ape lifted Luigi up from is shoulders and put him down on the floor with surprising grace and gentleness. Luigi pressed his hand to his pocket and felt the Dark Power Star concealed within.

"Come on, let's get out of this tiny room." Luigi suggested happily.

D.K. agreed and waited for Luigi to turn the knob on the door.

It was a tight fit but D.K. managed to squeeze through the door that was just a little too small for his frame. Luigi waited for D.K. to pass through the doorway before continuing on, just in case his friend got stuck and needed help getting unwedged.

While Luigi waited for D.K. the ever familiar sound of Gadd's jingle sounded off over the communication watch still strapped to his wrist. Without taking his eyes from the ape who was just about free Luigi pressed the answer button on the side of the small display. "Hello?"

"Luigi! Come in!" Gadd's voice sounded more frantic and static sporadically cut into the display. "Luigi!?"

"Hello?" Luigi repeated as he tapped the display with his finger, like the action could somehow clear the image.

"Luigi!" Gadd struggled to get his message through the static filled link. "There's a POWERFUL force coming from the large Star Door in the West Hall at the top of the stairs!"

Luigi looked up and at the large door. The chains weren't any different from the others that had previously barred his way, the Dark Power Star would be enough to unseal the path.

"Luigi!" Gadd called out again, fortunately the sound wasn't suffering any interference during the transmission. "Be VERY careful! There's something different about THIS Boo!"

D.K. walked up behind Luigi and stared at the watch with a little confusion. He could see Luigi beginning to shiver with fear and nervousness.

"I'm not sure what's going on son," Gadd calmed his tone to sound more reassuring. "but whatever it is I'm sure you can handle it! Take care!"

The display went black and Luigi ended the call. He was still staring at the door.

D.K. patted Luigi's shoulder, wanting an answer about the bizarre situation.

"It-it's okay." Luigi forced himself to speak, his throat dry with nervousness. "Go on outside and meet up with the others. I'll be fine."

D.K. could sense Luigi's fear and didn't want to leave. He shook his head 'no' and stood his ground.

"Now, come on. The last thing I need is to keep looking over my shoulder to make sure you're still okay. I can take care of this, I promise."

Despite his reluctance to believe Luigi the proud ape respected Luigi's request and nodded in approval. Moving in a swift march on his feet and knuckles he strolled to the large entry of the Castle and exited much easier through the wider door frame.

Alone with his thoughts Luigi scanned the vacant chamber. All of the doors; with the exception of the Star Door, the main chamber door at the top of the stairs and the two door leading to the basement, were cleared of troublesome Boos. And yet the air somehow felt heavier, darker, almost malicious. Gadd was right, there was something different about the Boo waiting for him behind the Star Door.

Step by step Luigi forced himself to climb the stairs to the second floor. As he stood at the top of the staircase Luigi locked eyes on the Star Door to the left. The chains were dark with the same ethereal padlock keeping the passage sealed. But to his right there was another door, very much like all the others, that did not have any chains whatsoever.

"Odd..." Luigi spoke out loud as he tentatively walked to the door. "Why isn't this one locked?"

Turning the knob the door opened with a mournful creak. Inside the room was a small chamber with three stained glass murals of Princess Peach. In the center of the smaller room was an object, glowing with the same purple energy given off by the Boos. Upon closer inspection Luigi could see the object in question was one half of a single key.

"What the?!" The key dropped to the floor with a metallic clunk at Luigi's feet. As he bent down to pick it up a Boo cackled behind him.

"Good luck!" The Boo taunted wickedly. "I have the other half of the key!"

Luigi turned and looked over his shoulder at the Boo floating in the doorway. This Boo wasn't white like the others, this one is purple. A Dark Boo!

"If you want to save the rest of your pitiful friends, come and get it!" With that final brash statement the Dark Boo faded from sight and left nothing more that dwindling cackle to echo in the small room.

His hand was shaking as Luigi picked up the key-half and tucked it in his pocket. As he tucked the key away he took the Dark Power Star out and stared at it.

"If I can't get through the rest of the Castle..." Luigi's heart went out to missing friends and Brother. "No, I can't lose! I have to beat him!"

Straightening his cap Luigi held his head high as he walked to the Star Door opposite of the small room from whence he collected the half-key. The Star Door was much larger than the other doors, indicating that something special was concealed beyond it.

Holding the Dark Power Star aloft the ghostly padlock gave way to the energy emanated by the Dark Power Star. The door's two halves slid open into the walls of the Castle giving Luigi clear passage down the corridor. A corridor lined with ruby red carpet and brick walls. A dozen torches lit the corridor with an orange glow.

"What?!" Luigi's blue eyes widened with disbelief as he examined the new area. "Daisy?!"

At the end of the long corridor mounted on the end wall was a portrait of Princess Daisy. She wasn't calling for Luigi or trying to escape like the other portraits Luigi had cleared. In this painting she looked like she was a statue, not moving at all.

Luigi ran down the corridor, ready to grab the portrait and find a way to free her when the floor beneath his feet gave out. Luigi fell through the floor and into a dark pit. As he began falling he saw the image on the panting shift from Daisy's likeness to that of the same Dark Boo who threatened him.

The darkness seemed eternal as Luigi fell what also felt like an eternity. The timid hero didn't know what awaited him at the bottom of the pit, but in his heart he knew it was dangerous and inevitable.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	8. The Dark World

The Dark World:

Luigi landed much harder than he had become used to. It was a struggle to land properly on his feet after the harsh, far fall into this new world. Kneeling down on one knee Luigi looked at the bizarre and threatening new environment.

This world was very dark and gloomy. A long, winding, stone path lead through a steadily ascending gauntlet of fire, moving platforms, beams and lifts that loomed over a deep, black abyss. At the end of the gauntlet, stationed on a very high ledge almost polar opposite from where Luigi kneeled, was a green Warp Pipe.

"There!" Luigi honed in on his goal. "That's where that Dark Boo must be waiting. But what about Daisy? Was she really here or just... bait?"

Thinking quickly Luigi attempted to call Gadd but the communicator was unable to establish a link. Wherever this Dark World was located was too distant to reach anyone for help...

Standing straight up, his legs trembling and his hands sweaty, Luigi took a deep breath and began moving at a steady pace to traverse the perilous pathway.

Small cannons that shot fire nearly scorched Luigi but fortunately he was able to leap out of the way. Balancing on a small square rotating platform Luigi stepped carefully onto the next and then stepped onto the stationary ground on the other side. Waiting on the new section was a large checkerboard staircase, with its steps retracted, was jutting out of the ground and to a higher section.

Very near the staircase was a square switch with a "!" printed on it. Luigi stepped on the switch and watched as the staircase folded it out its steps. Running and jumping up the steps Luigi was able to reach the top before the switch turned itself off, causing the steps to retract once more.

Now atop of the stairs Luigi could see more of the treacherous path he still needed to clear. Very near him, floating in midair by some magnificent Boo engineering, was not one but two rotating wheels with four platforms on each wheel. Timing the the rotations of the wheels Luigi jumped onto the nearest platform and leapt to the second as it turned and met the first. As soon as the second platform reached its peak above yet another junction of the path.

"Phew!" Luigi wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his already sweaty hand. "Almost there!"

Looking down over the edge of the path Luigi saw how far he had managed to maneuver without harm. Looking up he could see the portal from whence he had fallen. Being so near the exit Luigi was temping to jump back through and ask for assistance from his friends outside the Castle, but decided it'd be best to face off against the Dark Boo alone. The thought of losing his friends a second time was almost too much to bear!

"I can do this, I can do this!" Luigi repeated as a mantra of hope. Pulling his cap down tighter over his hair Luigi turned around and continued navigating the treacherous trail to the Warp Pipe.

The pathway narrowing slightly as it began winding upward. Careful to not slip and lose his balance Luigi steadily crossed the pathway to its end. There, waiting for him on the other side was a set of three balance beams. The beams acted just like a child's teeter-totter. He needed to move quickly across all three beams to ensure the beams didn't tilt and force him to slide down and to his demise below...

Luigi checked the straps on the Poltergust to ensure the device didn't slip off his back or shoulders. "Let's go!"

Jumping onto the first beam Luigi ran as fast as he could to the end before jumping onto the second. So far so good. As he reach the end of the second beam he jumped onto the third, but unlike the first two beams this third beam seemed to react more violently to Luigi's weight. It shifted quickly, causing the beam to tilt.

Unable to run any faster Luigi mustered all his strength into his legs and jumped!

Barely able to compensate for the the uneven terrain and force of gravity Luigi managed to get off the beam and grabbed the edge of the pathway on the opposite side.

"Whooooa!" Luigi exclaimed as he felt his heart racing with panic!

He hung by one hand off the edge of the platform and over the abyss below. Putting his second shaking hand on the platform next to the other, Luigi pulled himself up and over the platform to safety. Luigi laid on his back and took in some deep, petrified breaths as he struggled to calm himself. Looking to his right Luigi saw the green Warp Pipe seated at the top of a nearby hill. Inside the Warp Pipe was the Dark Boo, he was sure of it!

Sitting upright Luigi took a moment to gather his thoughts. He stared at his white gloves which were now soaked with his own sweat and stained with dirt. Closing his eyes Luigi focused on rescuing his friends. His hands clenched into fists and he rose to his feet.

"Time to stop that fiend!" Luigi declared confidently as he ran up the smaller hill and jumped into the Warp Pipe.

Falling through a second dark portal Luigi landed on the ground of dark stone arena. Floating just outside the perimeter of the arena were eight Spike Bombs which gave the already intimidating location a threatening appearance. Floating in the center of the arena a few feet above the ground was the Dark Boo itself.

"There you are!" Luigi (almost) fearlessly focused on the enemy.

"Well, well, well..." The Dark Boo taunted almost as vilely as King Boo himself. "it took you long enough!"

The Dark Boo loomed closer and opened ts mouth, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. Its vicious eyes burned holes into Luigi.

"Where's Daisy?" Luigi demanded angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Luigi. But your Princess is in another realm!" The Dark boo laughed wickedly at its own joke.

Luigi unclipped the nozzle of the Poltergust from his belt and pointed it at the Dark Boo. He flashed the light which stunned the purple hued foe instantly. Stepping closer to the Dark Boo Luigi pressed the nozzle against its body, but the Potergust was unable to suck it up!

"Wh-what''s going on?!" Luigi stammered confusedly.

The Dark Boo, still attached to the nozzle, laughed again. "The Poltergust isn't strong enough to suck up Dark Magic! I'm too powerful!"

Trying to think of a way to weaken to the Dark Boo Luigi's eye was drawn to the Spike Bombs just outside the arena. "That's it!"

Luigi aimed the nozzle at the closest bomb and nozzle-launched the Dark Boo. The ghostly enemy made direct contact with the bomb which exploded violently! The Dark Boo was blown back into the arena by the force of the shock wave, landing with a dull 'thud' on the ground.

Running to the downed foe Luigi once again used the Poltergust on its now vulnerable form. This time the Dark Boo was unable to resist the force of the Poltergust. Without its full power it couldn't escape the paranormal device.

"NOOOOO!" The Dark Boo tried to resist and complained loudly, but it was to no avail.

As the Dark Boo disappeared down the nozzle and into the canister the second half of the Key dropped to the ground, at Luigi's feet. A large Warp Pipe emerged from the ground at the center of the arena, allowing Luigi an escape.

Clipping the nozzle back to his belt and clapped his hands together to dust them off. "Done!"

Noticing the dropped treasure Luigi walked over and picked up the new half-key on the ground, and fused it with the half-key he had collected early. The two halves bound together with an amazing white light energy and reformed into the singular Key in the palms of his outstretched hands.

"Yes!" Luigi held up the Key in victory. "I got it!"

Tucking the valuable item in his pocket he walked over to the Warp Pipe and jumped down. "Ya-hoo!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	9. Into the Basement

It was a long trek back through the portal but Luigi escaped the Dark World and found himself leaping out of the darkness and into Peach's Castle. As soon as his boots landed on the soft red carpet that lined the corridor he sighed with immense relief and tightened his grip on the retrieved Key. Sweat stained his gloves and dirt stained his overalls. Tired, sweaty and dirty Luigi prepared himself for the rest of the journey to rescue is missing friends, Brother and stop King Boo.

Walking down the corridor and through the Star Door the communicator watch on his wrist began sounding off. Luigi answered the call, eagerly awaiting an update from Gadd. "Hello?"

"Luigi! You're okay!" Gadd celebrated with Peach, Yoshi, Toad and D.K. behind his shoulders. Wario was also there but was indifferent to the occasion. "That's wonderful! I see you also found a Key, great work my boy!"

Luigi brandished the Key with well deserved pride for everyone on the display.

"Excellent! And there was huge drop in the dark energy levels, I take it you managed to defeat a mighty powerful Boo?"

"A Dark Boo." Luigi informed with a mild confidence.

"A DARK Boo?!" Gadd's enthusiasm faded in an instant. "Oh dear..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"King Boo has never used the power of Dark Boos in the past," Gadd explained as he began putting the pieces together himself. "he's only recruited the typical White Boos and brainwashed the gentler ghosts in EverShade Valley to do his bidding... This is a new behavior that we MUST understand! I'll do what I can from my end, so you be very careful! We're all rooting for you!"

"Right, thanks. Ciao!" Luigi ended the call and proceeded down the staircase in the main chamber and looked at the basement doors.

Without the power of the Boos or Dark Boos interfering with the layout of the Castle of the doors that had been sealed and unsealed remained as such. The basement doors were now completely accessible and lead deeper into the Castle.

Putting his hand on the doorknob of the modestly designed wooden door Luigi stepped through and found himself at the foot of a smaller staircase leading down and to a lengthy corridor that lead to the rear Castle Garden through another door. A twin staircase matched the one underfoot to his left and between the two staircases was a third that lead to a large locked door.

Feeling something watching him Luigi turned his attention to the long corridor, opposite of the basement door. Hovering in the middle of the corridor, partially obscuring the door was a lone Boo, who seemed genuinely afraid to see Luigi.

"Whoa!" Luigi cried out, not expecting to see a Boo so close.

The Boo turned around and disappeared through the door and into the Garden.

"Wait... Was it... afraid?" Luigi's curiosity was coaxing him to walk down the corridor as he tried to understand what had just happened. "Why would it be afraid of me?"

Luigi unconsciously put his free hand on the nozzle of the Poltergust and slowed his pace.

"Is this what scared it? This device that protects me... Does it hurt them?"

Luigi stared at the closed door, wondering if he should open it. Maybe the Boo was leading him into a trap. Maybe there was more than one. What if he loses the Key?

Unable to stave off his curiosity Luigi opened the door and stepped into the Castle Garden. The Garden was covered with rich green grass, four small flowerbeds in the four corners of the Garden and a small fountain with a stone star as its centerpiece seated in the middle of the Garden. The sky above was still dark but nowhere near as dark as it had been when King Boo took over the Castle.

Hovering through the Garden were six Boos, all seemingly lost and not acting aggressive.

"Uh... Hello?" Luigi called out while waving.

The Boos all froze and turned toward Luigi. One spoke up on behalf of the other five. "Please, leave us alone!"

"What? What's going on out here?"

"King Boo! He 'recruited' us, dragged us out of our Haunted House and told us to help take over the Castle or be destroyed by that insipid Poltergust!"

"Destroyed?" Luigi was genuinely confused and now understood why the Boo was afraid. "This doesn't... destroy. It catches."

The six Boos all exchanged glances of shock. "Really?" The first Boo asked, turning its attention back to Luigi. "Then what?"

"Well, it teleports the captured ghosts to EverShade Valley so-"

"EverShade Valley!" All six Boos cheered! The first Boo spoke up again. "It's STILL there?!"

"Y-yes!" Luigi was feeling uneasy by their energetic reaction. "Wh-why wouldn't it be?"

The six Boos bowed their head in sorrow. "King Boo told us it had been destroyed by Professor Gadd and his technology."

"That's not true! The Professor loves EverShade Valley and all the ghosts who live there! He stopped King Boo from taking it over, but it's still welcome to all ghosts."

The six Boos began grinning in their uniquely horrifying manner. "Then that's where we're going! We don't need a lying King to tell us what to do or where to go!"

Five of the six Boos hovered up to the sky and began circling with joyous cackles.

The remaining Boo approached Luigi, which of course made Luigi take a step back. "This is for you!" The Boo handed Luigi a Dark Power Star. "We were supposed to guard it and let you have it, but you're honest. We Boos may be mischievous and sometimes hostile, but even we don't condone lies!"

"Uh... thanks!" Luigi happily accepted the offered item.

"Remember this," the Boo continued in a prophetic fashion. "where there is darkness there is always light."

"I appreciate it." Luigi understood the Boo's words and took them to heart.

"Good luck!" The Boo hovered up to join its friends. "You know," it called down as it joined the circle. "you're not half-bad for a Mario Brother!"

On that final note the six Boos spun faster and faster until a small portal of energy opened. The six slipped into the portal and out of sight. The sky lightened once again as the dark energy left the area.

Luigi stared at the sky for a moment, processing the civilized conversation he had with the Boos. "Nice to know that everyone has a code of honor to live by!"

With the Dark Power Star in his possession Luigi re-entered the Castle through the rear door and proceeded back down the corridor and to the basement's large locked door. Walking down the third staircase Luigi approached the large door, put the Key in the lock and unsealed the next area.

The door creaked open and revealed a smaller chamber on the other side. The floor was checkerboard in appearance with brick walls. To his immediate left was another Star Door, to his right was a mild drop which lead down a dark, iron walled corridor. Torches lit with orange blue fire gave the pathway an eerie glow. The corridor was partially flooded thanks to the moat outside the Castle, but the water level was ankle deep. Nothing that would hinder Luigi's progress.

Walking down the flooded corridor Luigi found himself in a small maze-like trail. The dark halls lead to a few dead ends, while a second wooden door on a slightly higher level lead to a special location in the Castle. There beyond the door was deep, dark mine dubbed the 'Hazy, Mazey Cave' hidden away inside this special chamber. It was through this mine that valuable ores and minerals were harvested to keep the Castle and Mushroom Kingdom abundant in supplies.

Luigi looked at the ominous gaping maw of the mine but didn't see any sign of ghostly activity or any sign of his friends. "The paintings..." Luigi realized with a twinge of relief. "ONLY the paintings are holding my friends prisoner! Wonder why?"

As he exited the chamber, still relieved to know he wouldn't have to explore the mine for ghosts, a new thought popped in his head. "Why are the paintings so important to King Boo? There MUST be a reason!"

Treading through the water lost in thought Luigi almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice calling his name. "Luigi!"

"Gah!" Luigi turned to the source of the sound, only to jump again. "GAH!"

To his right was a single painting on display, mounted on the wall above a small checkerboard stage. The painting was very ominous and foreboding. A single orange flame, a flame with a sinister dark face was on display. The background behind the flame was darkness with even more fire.

"Luigi!" The voice called again.

"Daisy!" There was no mistaking it, he knew her voice.

A flash of Daisy's face appeared on the painting only to disappear as suddenly as it arrived. A wicked cackle followed. "Help me!"

Luigi stepped closer to the painting shouted to her. "I'm coming, Daisy!" Staring at the grotesque image Luigi scanned the paintings frame for the title. He found it and wished he hadn't. "'Lethal Lava Land'."

Mustering his courage Luigi stepped back from the painting and took a running leap into the viscous portrait. "I'm on my way! Hold on!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	10. Lethal Lava Land

Lethal Lava Land:

Landing with a huff on a slab of long grey stone, Luigi immediately felt the burning sting of the radiating lava against his skin. The entire area was aglow with an orange and red hue from the flowing lava on the surface and the magma far below. Stones that jutted out from the lava were the only safe terrain which could be used to traverse the super heated world. Aside from the stone path a few stone islands sat idle in the lava, a bridge, a massive rolling log, an odd shifting puzzle with King Boo's likeness and and in the center of the molten locale was an actively erupting volcano with its own stone path encircling it.

"Phew..." Luigi pulled at the collar of his shirt in an attempt to cool his neck. He rolled up the long sleeves of his shirt and wiped sweat from his brow. "The flame on the painting doesn't do this world justice! I've never been so hot..."

Walking along the stone path Luigi scanned the perilous world for any sign of Daisy or the guarding Boo that surely hid somewhere nearby. There was no sign of the fair Princess amongst the bubbling lava and aggressive Bullies who patrolled the area. As he came to the end of the path Luigi saw a half-key behind a thick barred fence.

"Hey!" Luigi tried to reach through the bars for the half-key but it was just out of his reach. "How do I get it?"

Stepping back Luigi saw through the fence a metal track used to guide the giant rolling log back and forth. A dangerous trail of stones led to the log from the pathway. The only trail that could be used...

"Oh, no..." Luigi ran his face down his hot face. "Not that!"

Another eruption of magma and heated boulders from the volcano caught him off guard. Instinctively Luigi put his hands on his cap and pulled it down over his eyes as he ducked down, trying to avoid being struck by the explosion.

"Guess I can't just sit here!" Luigi realized as he slowly got back to his feet, grateful to be unmarked by the dangerous heat. "And I have to find Daisy! If I don't get that half-key I won't be able to open another door in the Castle and I can't save Mario!"

Slowly Luigi walked to the edge of the path and gauged the distance from the path to the nearest exposed stone. If he missed he'd be burned by the lava and slowed down due to his injury.

Gulping nervously Luigi took a few steps back and ran to the edge of the path and leapt onto the stone. He landed dead center and sighed in relief. Stone by stone he jumped until he reached the large rolling log. It was much larger than it had looked from afar. Careful to jump up and onto the rounded object Luigi found his balance and steadily began walking in the opposite direction of the half-key.

The log slowly began rolling in the direction of the half-key, Luigi's foot steps creating the proper momentum to move.

Looking over his shoulder Luigi watched eagerly for the log to roll close enough to the stone platform where the half-key rested.

"Easy... That's it..." Luigi repeated to himself in a desperate attempt to claim any form of confidence that he so desperately needed. "Almost got it... NOW!"

Jumping from the log and onto the stable stone pathway, Luigi kneeled on the ground and caught his breath. Rolling the heavy log took alot of effort and the intense heat that bombarded his body made the effort all the more tedious.

"Got you..." Drenched in sweat Luigi grabbed the half-key from the ground and put it in his pocket. "Now, to find Daisy."

A Boos' cackle filled the air and sent a chill down Luigi''s spine. Looking toward the source of the wicked laugh Luigi's heart skipped a beat. It was coming from _inside_ the volcano!

"Uh..." Luigi really didn't want to venture into an active volcano, let alone deal with another Boo in the dreaded heat!

Reluctantly Luigi climbed back onto the log and rolled it back in the direction from whence it came. All the time he walked and ran to move the log over the surface of the scorching lava his eyes were locked on the volcano which continued to erupt with both magma and the laughter of the Boo hiding within.

The log came to a sudden stop as it reached the end of the metal track. Luigi lost his balance and slipped off the log but landed safely on the stone path connected to the track. The fall shot adrenaline through Luigi's veins as he realized how close he came to getting burned.

"Gotta' be more careful!" He wiped more sweat from his brow with his arm. "I can't afford _any_ mistakes! Daisy's counting on me..."

After composing himself Luigi stood up and walked along the path, jumped the stones and landed on the spinning stone path around the volcano. The path spun around slowly but it was still enough to disorient the timid hero. Luigi felt the path come to a stop and felt the ground beneath the path begin to quake.

"Oh no!" Luigi ducked down again as the volcano once again erupted with magma and super heated boulders.

The eruption ended and the path began spinning around.

"Not again!" Luigi timed his jump from the path into the opening of the volcano. There was no way he was going to endure another eruption when he was so close to the source. "One, two... three!"

On 'three' Luigi leapt from the stone path and into the top of the volcano. As he fell he carefully the avoided boulders and embers that floated upward from the heart of the volcano. Much to his surprise Luigi saw another pathway inside the volcano, which itself was much larger inside than it appeared out.

"Whoa!" Luigi landed on the new pathway and stared at the winding trail that ascended back toward the top in awe. "How is this possible?!"

"Luigi!" A voice called out weakly from above.

"Daisy?!" Luigi honed in on Daisy at the top of the winding path where the Boo hovered. "Oh no you don't!"

Luigi fearlessly began running along the stone, winding path that ascended steadily. The Bullies weren't enough to deter him as he easily evaded their tackles and continued to climb. If he lost his footing or a platform gave way under his weight Luigi would fall to his doom with no chance to save himself during the drop into the perpetually hot lava.

Jumping from platforms and climbing poles Luigi reached the top of the path and came to face with the Boo. Sitting on the ground behind the Boo was Daisy. She was pale and obviously suffering from the extreme heat. She needed to be removed from the volcano, FAST!

"Move aside!" Luigi demanded, his voice showing no sign of fear or hesitation.

The Boo turned to Luigi and laughed maniacally. "One false step..." It taunted as it sized up Luigi for attack.

Grabbing the nozzle of the Poltergust from his belt, Luigi managed to sidestep the Boo's swift tackle and catch it in the powerful suction of the Poltergust. The Boo cried out in shock as the paranormal device effectively sucked it up and into the canister on Luigi's back. A Dark Power Star fell from the Boo's grip and onto the ground near Luigi's feet.

"Daisy?" Luigi didn't care about the Boo or the Dark Power Star at the moment. Kneeling he gently put his hands on her face. "Are you alright?"

"It's so hot..." She replied in a near whisper.

"I'll get you out of here!" Luigi responded with the hint of a promise in his voice. "Just hold on."

"Luigi..." Daisy closed her eyes from exhaustion.

Grabbing the dropped Dark Power Star and putting the object in his pocket along with the half-key, Luigi scooped Daisy up in his arms and held her tight against his chest. "Hang on for me, please!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	11. Cooling Off and Heating Up

Leaping back through the fiery painting into the relative safety of Peach's Castle with Princess Daisy in his arms, Luigi took a moment to catch his breath and kneel on the cool marble floor of the Castle. The incredible heat of 'Lethal Lava Land' drained his strength quickly and left Daisy feeling just as weak. Holding her against his chest Luigi breathed heavily as he patiently waited for his body to cool down.

"Luigi," Daisy spoke up, her head resting against his shoulder as she looked into his eyes. "you came for me."

"Of course I did," Luigi responded reassuringly as he stared into her glassy blue eyes, heavy with exhaustion. "and I always will."

"Why is it so hot?" She asked weakly, unaware of her rescue and new location.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Luigi slowly stood up, his legs weak from the heat and physical exertion from the terrain trembled noticeably. Stepping down from the smaller stage beneath the painting and into the shallow, cool water, Luigi kneeled once more, ungloved his hand with his teeth and dipped his hand in the water.

Gently he placed his hand on Daisy's shoulder and neck to try and cool her off. He repeated the action as he caressed her dark locks to dampen her hair and help her to relax.

"That's nice..." Daisy whispered as she quietly drifted off to sleep.

Gadd's jingle rang out loudly in the cavernous corridor as the good Professor called to check in with Luigi. It was difficult and awkward but Luigi managed to wipe off his hand on his sleeve and answer the call without Daisy who dozed peacefully in his arms. "Hello?"

"Luigi, so good to-" Gadd caught sight of Daisy and how rough Luigi looked and lost his train of thought. "My word! What has happened to you two!?"

"Lava..." Was all Luigi could think to say. "Lots of it."

"I see... Well, this is a bit of an inconvenience!" Gadd sounded genuinely concerned.

"How so?" Luigi asked, his own voice now sounding hoarse from his mounting fatigue.

"My sensors have picked up an even MORE powerful presence in the vicinity of the basement!"

"More powerful?" Luigi pondered the notion. After all the Dark Boo wasn't a pushover and neither is King Boo. "What do you mean?"

"According to my readings there is a MASSIVE spike in the dark energy levels and it's coming from the same corridor as the Castle's private port."

"Private port?" It took Luigi a moment to remember the layout of the Castle. "You mean the port nicknamed 'Dire, Dire Docks'?"

"That's the one!" Gadd confirmed with an enthusiastic tone.

Peach suddenly cut in and appeared on the small display. "Luigi, nothing has been constructed past the underground entrance to the port. Whatever Professor Gadd has detected wasn't designed by anyone from the Mushroom Kingdom. Please be very careful!"

"I will." Luigi nodded with a weak, forced smile to try and reassure the worried Priness.

"And please, help Daisy." Peach focused on her cousin resting in Luigi's arms. "I know you'll do the right thing, you always do, but I dislike waiting."

Luigi chuckled a little. "I can't imagine why. It's not like you've been held captive more times than either of us can count!"

Peach couldn't help but smile at the observation. She could always count on Luigi for a good laugh.

Luigi continued, clearing his throat in the process. "I'll get Princess Daisy out of the Castle before I deal with this new... problem."

Peach's eyes widened. "Wow Luigi, I've never seen you so confident before! I know you'll do Mario proud!"

Gadd politely resumed control over the conversation. "At any rate Luigi, please take any and all necessary precautions before going after this new threat. The Poltergust should be able to handle any paranormal foe you encounter but it's best not to get reckless!"

"Right," Luigi nearly shook his head at the very notion of carelessness. "ciao!"

Ending the call Luigi prepared to stand back up and carry Daisy out of the corridor and outside of the Castle. The sounds of his footsteps splashing and sloshing the ankle-deep water managed to echo loudly through the entirety of the corridor. As he came to the end of the long hall a sudden chill filled the air. Luigi watched as his breath disappeared in clouds before his eyes.

"It's not my imagination, something or someone is here..."

An incredibly loud cackle filled the larger chamber at the end of the corridor. A mass of purple dark energy covered the large door leading out of the basement, while a second mass covered the opening to the corridor just behind Luigi. The duo were now trapped in this chamber and wouldn't be able to move on until whatever force imprisoned them allowed them to pass.

"Show yourself!" Luigi demanded, his voice strong and confident.

The resulting response came in the form of a second cackle, just as loud but now more focused. It was coming from behind the large Star Door across from him. It was then Luigi remembered that he still had a Dark Power Star given to him by the six Boos from the Castle Garden. It was the only way to unseal the door and face whatever foe was waiting for him on the other side.

"Daisy..." Luigi looked down at the sleeping Princess in his arms. "I don't want to leave you here alone, but I don't have a choice. I can't take you with me. If something happened to you..." He closed his eyes and tried to force the dreadful thought from his mind. "I don't want to think about it."

Luigi walked pass the Star Door and gently laid Daisy down on the floor. He took off his green cap and tucked it under her head to act like a makeshift pillow and to assure her that he'd be back, just in case she woke up. He caressed her cheek. "I'll be back, I promise!"

He ran his hand through his sweaty but drying hair and slipped back on his removed glove. The colder room removed all of the ill effects of 'Lethal Lava Land' in an unexpected but welcomed manner. Rolling the sleeves his shirt back down to his hands, Luigi approached the Star Door. Removing the Dark Power Star from his pocket he held the item aloft and watched as the dark chains faded away into nothingness upon reacting to the power of the ethereal gem.

The Star Door slid open automatically as the cackle echoed once more.

"I hope you're ready for me." Luigi threatened angrily as he stepped through the door.

On the other side was a small opening in the ground, marked by a square border of bricks. This was the underground entrance to the port, to the infamous 'Dire, Dire Docks'. Beyond the entrance was another painting hanging in mid-air. This painting depicted Mario with a pitiful look on his face.

"Mario?!" Luigi jogged toward the painting, watching his steps as he moved. He caught a glimpse of the trapdoor just in front of the painting and he froze.

This time Luigi wasn't going to fall in the trap, he was going to _jump_!

Luigi felt a fire begin burning inside his heart as his anger built. "You think you can use my friends, my _family_ against me and get away with it?!"

Unclipping the nozzle of the Poltergust from his belt Luigi stomped on the edge of the trapdoor forcing the concealed doors to fling open. His grip on the Poltergust tightened as his anger continued to mount.

"I don't know who you are," Luigi practically growled as he stared down into the dark abyss. "but I do know you're not going to stop me!"

Luigi leapt into the darkness, his mind and heart burning with the intensity of the Sun.

An intensity that wasn't normal for Luigi to experience, an intensity that was almost frightening to witness. An intensity that Luigi paid no mind to as he prepared for his next bold encounter. It was in this very moment Luigi felt invincible, unstoppable...

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	12. The Fire Sea

The Fire Sea:

Luigi dropped through the darkness of the of the paranormally created dungeon without flinching or fear. The usually timid hero seemed unable to feel fear, let alone hesitation as he bullheadedly jumped into a blatant trap, alone! His mind was clouded with anger, a cloud that was beginning to blind him to his own rage and impulsive decisions.

Landing on the stone platform floating atop a massive ocean of bubbling lava, Luigi scanned the terrain that laid before him. Stone pillars and pathways stretched across the molten pit below, as platforms rhythmically raised and lowered with the ethereal magic used in their creation. As the pathway ascended into the sky the platforms became more narrow and shifted quicker. Poles and lifts were the only possible means of avoiding the lava if Luigi was unable to move as swiftly as he needed. Bullies from 'Lethal Lava Land' and Goombas patrolled several platforms while spinning orbs of electricity littered the already perilous platforms with dangerously strong currents.

At the end of the dangerous pathway, floating high above the lava, was a single green tube that acted like an entry to a portal to a new locale. Through the portal the enemy awaited. Luigi wiped a single bead of sweat from his brow with the back of his arm as he began the trek.

Stepping onto a small steel grate platform floating on the eternal pit of lava, the platform began moving on its own. It was guided by a metal track that connected to the next section of stone pathway, with a single small blockade as it's primary hindrance. Being a skilled athlete Luigi easily leapt over the block and landed safely on the moving platform. Floating nearby were three smaller platforms which kept Luigi clear of the lava until it was safe to jump back on the platform. He jumped back as the platform made contact with the end of the track.

Just beyond the stone pathway was a smaller, wavy pathway that was partially submerged in the lava. Using careful leaps and bounds Luigi traversed the trail and made contact with the next section of stone path.

Dashing past two Goombas Luigi leapt onto another steel platform with a pole at it's center. Climbing to the top of the pole the platform raised itself upward allowing Luigi easy passage onto the ascending platform that lead even further into the bleak, burning world. Unlike the previous platforms these were less table and tilted from left to right with Luigi's added weight. Difficult but not impossible Luigi traversed the tilting platforms and reached the pole at the end. Climbing up the pole Luigi leapt onto a lift and proceeded to ascend even higher into the dangerous path.

"I'm not going to lose," Luigi muttered to himself, feeling the heat of the lava burning at his exposed flesh. His hands clutched into tight fists at his sides as his bright blue eyes shifted into a darker shade of blue against the bright, fiery glow of the sky. "no one is going to be hurt. Not ever again..."

The lift reach its peak allowing Luigi access to the next location. Another stone pathway with Bullies and platforms, with a smaller pool of dark red lava beneath his feet. Leaping across a large gap over the lava Luigi found himself at the mercy of shifting platforms floating in the lava pool, with two Bullies waiting for him on a small on island beyond the platforms.

Unwilling to waste a second on these less foes Luigi crossed the platforms, ran between the two Bullies and continued to climb even higher up the winding stone and steel pathway. Rounding a corner the pathway changed into pure stone with slightly raised walls and roaming electric orbs. He never lost pace as he ran up the path to a third pool of lava. Like the first section of the pathway a stretch of stone, partially submerged in the lava, connected one end of the path to the other. But unlike the first three flame cannons lined the treacherous path and threatened to burn Luigi at any moment.

Crossing the path lead Luigi to yet another raising and lowering platform with a pole at it's center. Recognizing the pattern Luigi climbed to the top of the pole as the platform raised up higher, connecting to another platform. This new platform connected to small tunnel like interior with two more raising and lowering platforms, both with poles at their centers. Relying on his nimble dexterity Luigi exited the tunnel, standing on an elevated platform of stone.

His eyes locked onto the green circular portal that was only a few yards from where he stood. A single break way wooden bridge was all the separated him from the enemy within.

Luigi could feel the tension that riddled his body and he tried to force himself to relax and to clear his mind; but then through the portal the wicked cackle that taunted him before sound off yet again.

"There you are!" Luigi declared as he took the nozzle of the Poltergust with one hand and sprinted down the bridge. One by one the wooden planks fell away under Luigi's passing feet.

Diving into the portal Luigi found himself standing on another stone platform, another arena. This arena was a massive maroon hued island hovering high above a pool of lava, with a dozen spike balled bombs lining the outer perimeter in a macabre decor.

Luigi stood alone on the lone island but felt someone watching him. "Show yourself!" Luigi demanded at the unseen enemy. "Let's finish this!"

A cackle responded to the demand as a nearly transparent form floated down from the sky and to the center of the arena. Slowly the shape filled in with color and features as a massive purple colored Boo. A Dark Boo of immense size easily towered over the lone hero. The Boos shadow stretched from the center of the arena to the very edge, bathing Luigi inn darkness where he stood.

"Who are you?" Luigi asked without batting an eye. "Where did you come from?"

The Boo, a little disappointed that Luigi wasn't intimidated by his presence, happily introduced itself. "I am the Atomic Dark Boo!" It cackled again, its long green tongue hanging from its grinning mouth. "Ever heard of me?"

Luigi had in fact heard of this particular Boo. When he was on his solo mission to save Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom, he'd often spend time resting in Rogueport. While taking a break in Podley's Place, the local bar and heart of the port town, Luigi had overheard two salty sailors exchanging stories about battling inside the 'Pit of 100 Trials'. Rumor had it that the Dark Atomic Boo roamed the 50th floor and devoured all of those who reach the fated floor.

Since Mario and his party had managed to complete the trial Luigi knew that the Dark Atomic Boo had left the pit long ago.

Luigi gave a sly grin. "I heard you fled the Pit of 100 Trials after my Brother defeated you."

The Dark Atomic Boo's grin disappeared as it suddenly dropped from midair and onto the arena. The massive weight drop caused the entire arena to shift and tilt. "No red _plumber_ could ever defeat me!" It retorted bitterly through gritted teeth.

"Then why'd you run? Did you hear him coming?" Luigi uncharacteristically snapped back.

The Dark Atomic Boo bounced up and down in anger, causing the entire arena to shift again. Luigi's footing began to slip as the violent tremor rippled over the surface. "No being, mortal or immortal, is a match for my power!" It boasted as it hovered up again and bounced down after hovering backward by a few feet. "I grew impatient with waiting and went looking for a worthy opponent!"

Luigi slid toward the large Boo as the arena shifted again. He saw how close the Boo had positioned itself to one of the large spike bombs and knew his opportunity for a clean strike was near. He backed toward the edge of the arena, opposite of the Boo and prepared to move.

"Too bad you sided with a false King!" Luigi wasn't afraid to insult his greatest nemesis or his flunkies. "What kind of King gets taken down by one man with fancy backpack?"

The Dark Atomic Boo snarled loudly as it hovered up even higher and bounced back down with tremendous force. The entire arena tilted at an extreme angle, lifting Luigi up high into the air. It was the opportune moment.

Luigi jumped up high and focused on the Dark Atomic Boo's face. Both heels of his boots landed dead center of the Boo's face as he kicked the fiend back and into the spike bomb only inches behind it. As Luigi prepared to land back on the floor of the arena from his mighty ricochet jump courtesy of said Boo's face, the massive explosion sent the Boo high into the air leaving it wounded and vulnerable.

As the Dark Atomic Boo fell back to the arena is a stunned daze Luigi turned on the Poltergust and focused on its weakened body. It was a struggle for the Poltergust to envelope the powerful Boo with it's suction, but after a few seconds the bulk of the Dark Atomic Boo was sucked down the nozzle and into the canister of the PolterGust on Luigi's back.

A green Warp Pipe emerged from the ground in the center of the area, giving Luigi the chance to exit the arena at any time.

The remaining second portion of the half-key that Luigi had collected earlier in 'Lethal Lava Land' fell from the defeated Boo's grasp and landed at Luigi's feet.

Picking up the half-key Luigi took the first half from his pocket and reunited the two halves into a single Key. The two halves fused together easily in a burst of light and energy and Luigi proudly brandished the treasure in his hand.

"Got it!" He attempted to adjust his cap but as his hands met his messy brown hair he suddenly remembered he had left his cap behind with Daisy back in the basement of the Castle. "Daisy, I have get back to her!"

Leaping into the Warp Pipe Luigi could only think about Daisy as the dark tunnel transported him out of the Fire Sea and back into Peach's Castle. "Please be alright! I promised to protect you..."

An angry tightness suddenly filled his chest and made his heart ache. An unbearable ache he had never felt before. "Daisy... Mario..."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	13. Into the Tower

Luigi returned to the basement of the Castle, escaping the Fire Sea with the now complete Key in his grasp. Though victorious over the Dark Atomic Boo he knew he couldn't afford to let his guard down for even a moment. Danger still lurked in the Castle, he had friends who were still missing, his Brother was take prisoner and King Boo himself was awaiting Luigi's challenge. A challenge Luigi would have to face alone...

"Daisy?" Luigi quickly but calmly approached her sleeping form on the floor. She was still laying where he had left her, his cap still tucked under her head. He kneeled down and gently caressed her cheek with his hand, brushing a lock of hair from her lovely face. "You're safe..."

"Luigi?" Daisy whispered his name as she slowly opened her eyes and looked into his.

"I'm here. You're going to be just fine." Luigi helped her to sit upright and scooped her up in arms from the cold floor. Placing his cap back on his head Luigi carried the exhausted princess through the basement door. "I'm going to keep you safe. I promise."

"I know you will." Daisy rested her head against his shoulder and chest. She listened to his beating heart and felt truly safe in his arms.

Exiting the basement Luigi scanned the main chamber of the Castle's ground floor and saw no sign of danger. Focusing on the front door of the Castle he a new, terrifying thought entered his mind: If he left the Castle to carry Daisy to safety could he be locked out by King Boo?

"Daisy..." Luigi closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I can't take you outside. Not yet."

"Luigi, what's wrong?" She could feel his body slump with disappointment.

"I... I can't risk getting locked out! And I can't let you walk out alone, I won't."

"Luigi, I'll be alright." She attempted to soothe her worried friend. "It's not that far. Maybe Yoshi or-"

"No." Luigi adamantly cut her off mid sentence, throwing his head back up and his eyes opening wide. "I can't let anyone return to the Castle, either. If something happened..."

Daisy could see there was a great amount of worry in Luigi's blue eyes, but she could see something else in his eyes. Something new, something different, something... dangerous. "Luigi, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Luigi insisted as he turned his gaze to the locked door at the top of the staircase. "We have to keep moving."

"You don't sound fine." Daisy persisted. "Did something-"

"It'll be okay, stop worrying." He nearly snapped as he ascended the staircase.

"Okay..." Daisy had never seen him so aggressive or on edge. She didn't like it but didn't know what to do about it.

Using the collected Key Luigi unlocking the door and proceeded through the unsealed pathway. With Daisy still be cradled in his arms Luigi walked the ascending spiral corridor. The marble floor with the checkerboard design, red carpeted steps and walls of brick was a familiar aesthetic, but the heaviness in the air courtesy of the dark magic made the hair on the back of Luigi's neck stand on end. Opening the simple wooden door at the top of the spiral staircase revealed the next floor of the Castle. A floor flooded with dark energy.

"It's cold in here." Daisy commented as she pressed her body closer against Luigi's.

"The Boos are close." Luigi replied, his eyes scanning the room and its paintings.

This room was round and actually circled around the staircase from whence one enters. They were inside the tower of the Castle, close to the highest floor where the dark energy seemed to be flowing. Paintings and smaller rooms outlined the main room creating many hiding places for the notorious specters and their malicious pranks.

The sound of Gadd's jingle filled the room as Luigi's communicator watch came to life on its own.

Luigi seemed almost annoyed by the call as he helped Daisy to stand on the floor and lean against him. Answering the call Luigi watched the static filled display struggle to fill the screen with Gadd's likeness. "Hello?"

"Luigi! There you -." Both Gadd's face and voice were cut off by the static interference. "I tried - reach you - I couldn't - throu-."

"Hello? Professor?" Luigi tapped the display screen as he called out for the fading professor. "Can you hear me?"

"The Dark Atom- Boo - sent to -Shade Vall-. But there is still a ver- powerf- force and - getting strong- by the sec-!" Gadd's voice was frantic with worry.

Luigi just shook his head and sighed. "King Boo."

Peach's voice cut in over the static. "Luigi! Daisy! Please come b- to - safely! We're going to-..." Static completely filled the display as all contact was severed. The sound faded and screen went pitch black.

Luigi pressed the button on his watch turning it off. Its use was over. Unfastening the item from his wrist Luigi casually tossed it on the ground, forgetting about it almost instantly.

Daisy who was wrapped around Luigi's arm was trembling with fear and cold. She tightened her grip around Luigi's arm and held him closely. "Luigi what're we going to do?" She stared at the dropped watch and stared at it as if it were an ominous sign of events to come.

Luigi wrapped his other arm around Daisy and hugged her tightly. "We're going to win." He could feel his heart pounding in sync with her own as the duo embraced each other in the dark, cold tower.

Looking over Daisy's shoulder, peering through the clouds of their escaping breath in the chilled air, Luigi stared at the next set of paintings on display.

A small portrait directly across from the entrance door depicted a bright sun and white fluffy clouds against the blue sky. To its immediate right was another portrait with a large water skipping bug-like creature perched on a shallow puddle of water. Following the same direction go to the right revealed a copy of the first sunny painting, next came a stretch of plain wall with section of wooden siding with a simple wooden door at its base, then a copy of 'Bob-Omb Battlefield', followed by a copy of 'Cool, Cool Mountain', then a small painting depiction a mountain with several tall mushroom jutting out of the ground all around it, to its right was a copy of 'Thwomp's Fortress', beyond that was a copy of 'Jolly Roger Bay' and it all came full circl with a second lone wooden door against a plain wall.

Where to begin?

A humble cry from a nearby painting caught Luigi's attention. Looking toward the source of the sound Luigi caught a glimpse of Toadette calling for help from beyond the nearest painting. Just as quickly as she appeared and cried out a Boo's face pushed her out of the way and cackled in an infuriating tone.

Daisy gasped and pointed at the painting with utter shock. "Toadette!"

"I'll save her!" Luigi reassured the worried Princess. "Wait here, I don't want you getting trapped or hurt."

"But-"

"Please," Luigi took both of Daisy's hands in his own and looked her in the eyes with the utmost sincerity and gentleness. "do this for me."

Daisy nodded and squeezed his hands affectionately. "Okay. I'll be here when you come back. And you _will_ come back!"

"I always do." Reluctantly Luigi retracted his grip and let Daisy's hands pull away from his own as he approached the painting.

The painting in question featured the odd creature on the puddle of water. The title inscribed on the frame's small golden plaque simply read: 'Wet-Dry World'. An odd title, but that's what gave it an intriguing quality and stand out.

Adjusting his cap and checking the straps on the Poltergust Luigi stood before the painting and prepared to jump inside the impossible world.

Daisy clasped her hands together and watched as her hero prepared for his next journey.

"'Wet-Dry World', huh? A world based around a contradiction, sounds fun... Here we go!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	14. Wet-Dry World

Wet-Dry World:

Luigi fell through the portal created by the Boo's magic into the painting and came to splashing halt in the cool water below. Quickly surfacing Luigi caught his breath and scanned the new area for any sign of Toadette or the lurking Boo. The world itself was unique in its design and would make traversing an exhausting endeavor.

The water was deep despite its shallow appearance on the exterior painting. As deep as it was it looked as though the water level could be raised and even lowered by triggering diamond shaped switches positioned at the end of ramps and platforms throughout the world. Several raised platforms created a singular structure that remained on the surface of the water, along with several smaller bridges, a lift, steel cages and what appeared to be a large cannon at the top of a raised section of ramps. Water skipping bugs, Bob-Ombs and electric orbs marched along the platforms while small cannons launched fireballs to all those who ventured too close.

"Help me! Luigi!" Toadette's voice called out desperately from high above.

Looking upward as he continued to float in the water Luigi spotted the pink Toad inside the steel cage atop of the highest stone platform hill. Unable to escape the cage herself Toadette stuck her arm through an opening between the bars and waved frantically at Luigi.

"Toadette! I'm on my way!" Luigi yelled back confidently from the water below. "Somehow..." He then whispered to himself.

Swimming to the tall platform Luigi pulled himself up onto the attached spiraling ramp and ran up the ascending path to the top. Toadette reached her hand out for Luigi as he peaked the ramp and stood beside the strong cage.

"Toadette, I'm here." Luigi rested a hand against the cage next to her hand.

"Luigi! Get me out of here! Please!"

"I will!" Luigi looked at the cage trying to find a way to open it up. But there was no door on the sides and no trapdoor on its ceiling. The only way in or out of the cage was through a wooden lift that was level with the floor of the cage. Half of the lift penetrated the interior of the cage while the second half remained outside. "Hold on, I'll activate the lift."

"I've already tried!" Toadette confessed feeling increasingly scared. "It's stuck!"

"Then I'll just _un_ stick it." Luigi declared boldly as he looked to the higher platforms and ramps that towered over the cage. "If I can get up high enough I should be able to jump down with enough force and loosen it."

"How're you going to get up that high?" Toadette followed his gaze to a singular rotating platform that spun wildly in midair.

"If I can raise the water level I should be able to reach that platform." Luigi carefully judged the height of the platform above to the jammed lift at his feet.

"I think if you use those diamond switches you can change the water level!" Toadette pointed to the nearest switch. "The Boo that guards this world was playing with the switches earlier and every time it touched one the water would raise or lower."

"Good to know! I can use that to my advantage..." Luigi prepared to run and jump to the next platform where the switch was positioned when an interesting thought popped in his head. "Wait, where did the Boo go?"

Toadette frowned and pointed to a large, towering cage in the corner of the world. "He flew down there. I think there's another section of the world back there."

"There?" Luigi stared at the cage and realized he'd never be able to jump over it. "I'm going to need to be creative to get over there... Maybe there's Winged Cap somewhere nearby."

"A what?" Toadette didn't have any idea what Luigi was talking about. "What's a Winged Cap?"

"Nothing, never mind. Just hang on a little longer, I'll get you out of there!" Luigi reassured the frightened young girl with a confident grin.

Resuming his run Luigi leapt high into the air and managed to grab a hold of the nearest floating platform and pull himself up. Touching the nearby switch on the platform Luigi watched as the water level suddenly rose. Looking back at the cage Luigi realized the higher water level would prevent the lift from being lowered enough to let Toadette out. He needed to _drop_ the water level!

"Hmm..." Luigi carefully examined the world and the multiple switches that littered the area. "I wonder what would happen if I touched a switch closer to the ground?"

Taking a deep breath Luigi dove into the deeper water and swam down to a switch that was positioned lower than the lift's ground level. The water instantly began receding, lowering the depth of the water level and allowing full access to the jammed lift in question.

Breaking the surface of the water, mindful of the water bugs that could tackle him, Luigi realized that now with the water at a much shallower depth he'd have to use the ramps, bridges and towers to climb back up to the platform above.

"Oh..." His body was already aching from fatigue as he realized the perilous climb that awaited him. "Why does it have to be so complicated?"

With no alternative to the climb in sight Luigi swam to the nearest platform and pulled himself up and out of the water. The circling electric orbs and fire cannons were a threat but one he could easily evade as long as he kept his focus and moved carefully. Traversing the platform Luigi jumped over to the stone tower-like structure and avoided a gauntlet of fireballs and Bob-Ombs on his way up.

Running and jumping as fast and as high as he could Luigi struggled to reach the next, higher levels of the platforms and pull himself up and out of harm's way. It was a physically draining experience but one he knew he must endure. Leaving Toadette behind or letting the Boo roam free was not an option.

Reaching the peak of the tower Luigi sighed wearily. The nearest platform was a rotating, narrow wooden plank that lead directly into a wave of electric orbs.

"I can do this... I can do this..." Luigi repeated in an attempt to psyche himself up. A small swarm of Bob-Ombs began marching toward him, giving him more motivation to jump. "Yup, I can do this!"

Leaping from the stationary platform to the rotating platform Luigi awkwardly shifted his weight to keep his balance at the platform underfoot approached the targeted spinning platform that hovered above the lift. With a nimble step Luigi traversed one platform to the next, unscathed.

"Gotcha'!" Luigi carefully positioned himself at the edge of the spinning platform so he could jump onto the lift to free Toadette, when he saw the entrance to a cannon a few yards away. "If I use the cannon..." He looked back at the cage. "I can get to the Boo! But what about Toadette...?"

From below Toadette had been watching Luigi climb and could see where he was now looking. She knew what he was trying to decide and made her own decision on his behalf. "Luigi!" She called out to her hero. "Go get that Boo!"

Luigi looked down at the frightened girl, feeling horrible about the very notion of leaving her trapped and alone. "But-"

"I'll be fine!" Toadette called back, her voice shaking with fear. "But I'll be _even better_ when you catch that lousy Boo!"

Luigi nodded and smiled at her nobility in the face of danger. "As soon as I take out that Boo I will save you!"

Toadette smiled and waved at the green-clad plumber. "Good luck!"

Luigi tightened his cap as he proceeded down the awkward floating platform that connected to the cannon. This platform was unique as it was a floating, stone tunnel angled down toward the cannon. Shifting his weight to stay on his feet Luigi walked down the tunnel and to the cannon. Another pink Bob-Omb was in charge of the cannon and happily allowed Luigi access to the concealed weapon.

"Hi-ya!" The pink Bob-Omb greeted in a surprisingly warm manner. "I'll prepare the cannon for you!"

The small doorway over the cannon retracted allowing Luigi the opportunity to climb inside. "Great, thanks..."

Jumping into the cannon it emerged from the ground and angled itself toward the exit of the tunnel from whence Luigi walked. Doing his best to get comfortable in the cannon, careful to ensure the Poltergust on his back didn't wedge his body inside the barrel, Luigi felt the cannon shifting and taking aim.

Luigi closed his eyes tightly as the cannon fired, sending him high into the sky and over the top of the cage in the corner. Luigi cleared the cage, just barely, and splashed down in the water on the other side. Shaking from the rough take off Luigi grabbed onto the cage and took in a few short breaths.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Luigi repeated in a near breathless mantra. "I can do this."

Looking down through the depths of the water Luigi spotted a small entryway at the bottom of the cage. The entryway surely lead to the next section of world where the Boo was very likely hiding.

"No cackles, no dark energy..." Luigi observed casually. "But I can't just leave this world without checking everywhere. If one Boo is still free to roam the Castle who knows what kind of damage it could do!"

Taking in the deepest breath he could Luigi dove down beneath the surface of the water and swam swiftly into the entryway. The undersea tunnel was unusual in its design. A smooth, stone pathway that was constructed for mortal men and yet no mortal man could reach it under normal circumstances. The Boos and their illusions were truly an enigma. It was as if the tunnel was created specifically to entice Luigi or any other hero to seek the Boo in hiding.

Luigi's lungs were burning as he continued his swim. His oxygen deprived lungs ached for a breath of fresh air that awaited on the surface of the water as he reached the exit of the tunnel. The light shined brightly through the water like a beacon of hope as his hand then face broke the surface.

Taking in the much needed breath Luigi coughed and panted frantically as he found himself inside of a small, abandoned town. The stone buildings were eroded from the fluctuating water levels and neglect. Small, unattended gardens dotted the town but nothing was able to grow in the constantly flooding land.

"What is this place?!" Luigi asked out loud as the sight of the literal ghost town sent shivers down his spine.

At long last a Boo appeared before Luigi and cackled a vile taunt in Luigi's face. "I didn't think you'd follow me here!" Hot, vile breath stung Luigi's eyes as it hovered closer to the drenched hero. "Maybe your friends aren't all fools for siding with you." It grinned menacingly, enjoying the sight of the exhausted hero. "Looks like you're not as cowardly as we were all told."

A fire of anger flared in Luigi's heart as he glared with intensity at the Boo. "Told by who? Your fallen 'King'?"

The Boo stopped grinning and hovered away from Luigi. It was completely out of character for Luigi to talk back, let alone stand up to a Boo.

Luigi rose to his feet and stealthily unclipped the Poltergust from his belt. Tightening his grip on the paranormal device Luigi focused on the Boo and leapt toward the stunned creature.

The Boo shrieked in fright as the powerful suction of the Poltergust prevented it from fleeing. Luigi stood his ground, his feet planted firmly, as the Boo was pulled into the nozzle and finally sucked into the canister of the Poltergust on his back. A Dark Power Star fell from the nozzle of the Poltergust and landed in a shallow puddle at Luigi's shoes.

"Don't mess with my friends..." Luigi growled under his breath as he picked up the ethereal gem. "or family."

Standing up as straight as possible Luigi scanned the town for any other sign of Boos or dark energy. A blue shape caught his eye. Whatever it was looked as though it was hidden or moved by the Boo. Upon closer examination Luigi saw it was a blue square box with a '?' imprinted on its side.

"Wonder what's in here..." Luigi clipped the nozzle of the Poltergust back to his belt and put the Dark Power Star in his pocket before he punched the box. Popping out of the box was a Cap that seemed to be phasing in and out of reality. "What the?!"

Gingerly he picked it up off the ground. It didn't harm him and it didn't seem to be threatening in anyway.

"What does this cap do?" Luigi asked he switched his green Cap with this new one. As soon as it was seated atop of his hair Luigi saw his body begin phasing just like the cap. "Gah!"

Luigi jumped back with surprise and slipped down into the undersea tunnel.

"What is this?!"

Scared that something terrible was going to happen he began swimming in a fast, blind panic back down the tunnel and toward the larger area where his adventure in this world began. In his panic he forgot about the cage that divided the main area from the entrance of the town and swam directly into it. Or to be more precise he swam _through_ it!

Luigi broke the surface just as the power of the Cap faded away. "What... Did I... Is _that_ the Cap's power? To... To... _Vanish_?!"e

"Luigi!" Toadette shouted the returned hero's name. "You're safe!"

"Huh, what?" Luigi craned his neck and looked up at the cage where Toadette was still trapped. "I'm okay... She can _see me_ , I'm okay..."

"C'mon, let's get out of here!"

"Right! I'm coming!" Luigi casually put his own green Cap back in place over his hair as he once again ascended the platforms and tower to reach the jammed lift. Thanks to the fear induced adrenaline coursing through his veins the second climb proceeded quicker and smoother than the first.

"Was that Vanish Cap created by the Boos? Or was it a power that already existed inside the painting?" Luigi asked himself as he climbed. "Maybe that's why the Boos use paintings as prisons. The paintings contain some kind of untapped power..."

Returning to the spinning platform Luigi sized up his jump and leapt as high as he could above the lift and performed a mighty hip-drop. The powerful strike from Luigi's body unwedged the jammed lift. Toadette stepped onto the lift inside the cage and rode it down to the ground. Luigi sighed in relief as they both reached the ground and Toadette was able to walk out of the cage, unharmed.

"Luigi! You did it!" She jumped up and hugged Luigi. "I'm so happy!"

"Me too..." Luigi replied through a tired smile. "Let's go home."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	15. Feeling the Pressure

Daisy, who was still suffering from the ill effects of the heat from 'Lethal Lava Land', had grown to weary to stand while awaiting Luigi's return. Sitting on the floor with her legs tucked beneath her, Daisy picked up the dropped communicator watch and held it tightly in her hands. The item in question was no longer functioning due to the immense dark energy emitted by the Boos, but it still acted as a connection to the outside world. The small display screen had been cracked when Luigi tossed it aside, but it would still turn on and off at the push of a button..

The sound of two heavy boots hitting the floor drew Daisy's attention away from the watch and to the sight of Luigi and Toadette escaping the painting.

"You're back!" Daisy beamed as she quickly rose to her feet and wrapped her arms around Luigi's neck in a tight embrace.

"I told you I would be." Luigi relaxed as Daisy's very presence was very calming to his exhausted form. "And I found Toadette."

Toadette happily spun around on her toes enjoying her freedom at long last. "And you stopped that nasty Boo in its tracks!"

Luigi straightened up a little and glanced around the circular room at the remaining paintings and doors. "Now all I need to do is find Waluigi and then I can take down King Boo, once and for all."

Daisy let Luigi go and took his hands in hers. "Do you know where he is?"

Luigi shook his head. "But he has to be close."

Toadette nodded in agreement. "I couldn't see much when I was taken into the Castle, but I do know Waluigi wasn't too far away from me when I ended up here."

Luigi looked down at Toadette briefly then returned his gaze to the paintings that lined the wall. "As soon as I get him free I want you three to walk out of the Castle together."

Daisy didn't like the idea of leaving Luigi all alone inside the Castle. "But what about you? If we all go outside-"

"I know. I'll be alone. But it won't be for long."

"How do you know?"

"Because during my previous encounters with King Boo he always used Mario as a form of... 'leverage' against me." Luigi closed his eyes and forced the somber memories away. "I know Mario won't be too far away from King Boo. So I won't be far from him, for too much longer, either."

Daisy bowed her head empathetically. She knew how close Luigi and Mario were. They weren't just Brothers, they were _twin_ Brothers. That special bond between them was unbreakable. "Just... be careful."

"I always am." Luigi smirked as he gently lifted her chin with hand, he locked his blue eyes with her. "And I will return to you. I promise."

Daisy gazed into his eyes and saw that the normally bright blue eyes were now darker. The usual kindness and patience that reflected Luigi's honest and pure heart seemed to be missing. A sense of anger and impulsiveness dulled his warm eyes to an icy shade.

"Luigi, are you... feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." Luigi abruptly looked away from her and tensed his shoulders. "I'm just tired..."

"Are you-"

"Yes." Luigi practically snapped. "I just... I just need to do this."

Toadette sensed something was amiss with Luigi as well. Thinking quickly she took a hold of Daisy's hand and smiled in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry Princess, Luigi can handle this!"

Luigi sighed and tightened his Cap down over his hair as strolled through the hall, carefully examining each painting for any sign of Boos or dark energy. The paintings remained calm, showing no signs of ethereal power or ghostly activity with the exception of one: 'Tall, Tall Mountain'. Luigi stared at the painting in an attempt to see or perhaps sense a presence within. Something unknown was drawing him toward the painting. It was also drawing his suspicions.

"Hmm..." Luigi stepped back and folded his arms. "This could be a trap. I have to check _every_ painting before I make my choice."

Taking a lap around the hallway Luigi was unable to sense anything unusual coming from the remaining paintings he paused outside the small wooden door in the midst of wooden frame against the wall. The door wasn't locked, which was also suspicious. Tentatively he opened the door and let it swing wide open.

Nothing.

Stepping inside the room he came face to face with his own reflection. The far wall of the room was a single, long mirror that stretched from one end to the other. Four bare stone pedestals, each spaced equally apart. The pedestals also reached from one end of the room to the other.

Looking at the reflection Luigi could see a small painting mounted over entryway, another copy of 'Thwomp's Fortress'. To the right of the door was another a painting of two Goombas, one much taller than the second. The plaque on its frame read 'Tiny-Huge Island'. There was no energy coming from it. On the far end of the right wall was a copy of 'Jolly Roger Bay', which like the other copies of paintings gave off no Boo energy. To the left of the door was yet another copy of 'Bob-Omb Battlefield' and on the far left wall was _nothing_!

"Odd..." Luigi remarked as he stepped closer to the wall. It was then from the corner of his eye he saw in the reflection a snowy painting mounted where it should be on the actual physical wall. Reading the title of the painting, although the plaque was backward in the reflection; 'Snowman's Land', Luigi made a crucial decision. "This is _definitely_ a trap!"

He stepped back from the wall carefully, keeping his eyes on the suspicious wall. There was no sign of Waluigi or a Boo inside the wall or its invisible painting.

"I've already set foot in one icy world, there's no way I'm doing it again without a good reason!"

Exiting the room with a hefty slam of the door Luigi approached the second door on the far wall of the corridor. Daisy and Toadette watched quietly as the unusually brash hero focused on the dangerous task at hand.

"Toadette," Daisy whispered discreetly. "I'm worried about Luigi. This isn't like him."

"I understand Princess." Toadette was just as worried about him as Daisy. "Do you think the stress of dealing with King Boo is affecting him?"

Daisy shook her head in uncertainty. "I don't think so. I've never seen him so... I can't even begin to describe it."

"Try." Toadette encourage sincerely.

"It's like... there's a darkness hanging over him." Daisy closed her eyes in worry. "Maybe even darkness coming _from_ him."

Toadette nervously wrapper her arms around herself. "Oh, I hope not..." She bowed her head sympathetically. "Not Luigi."

Luigi approached the second door with the same caution as the first. It too was unlocked. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the odd room. This room, unlike all the previous rooms had an '+' design. Directly in front of him at the end of the Northern corridor was a copy of 'Tiny-Huge Island'. Standing in the center of the room Luigi saw two more copies of the same painting at the end of the Eastern and Western corridors as well. These two paintings were fluctuating with unknown power which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"No..." Luigi shook his head with a disparaging grimace. "This is a trap, too." He backed out of the room toward the only door. "If I didn't get stranded in the snow world they probably thought I'd get lost between these two paintings. Neither Mario or Waluigi are here, and I can't sense any Boos."

Returning to the main corridor where Daisy and Toadette were waiting Luigi approached the painting that had initially drawn his attention. Standing in front of 'Tall, Tall Mountain' Luigi stared at the painting and waited for a sign from Waluigi or the Boo that he knew was holding Waluigi hostage.

"Come on... Show yourself!" Luigi demanded as he stared intently at the portrait. "I know you're in there!"

A low cackle began echoing from the painting. A wave of purple energy rippled over the image followed by a flash of Waluigi's face. A second cackle, much higher in pitch taunted Luigi as the Boo finally showed itself.

"There you are!" Luigi angrily sneered at the laughing creature. "You're not going to stop me, I've come too far to lose now!"

Without a moment of hesitation Luigi leapt into the painting with nuzzle of the Poltergust already tight in his grip.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	16. Tall, Tall Mountain

Tall, Tall Mountain:

Landing at the foot of the titular tall, towering mountain, Luigi scanned the area for any sign of Waluigi or the Boo that guarded this painting. Stone, mushrooms, waterfalls, Goombas, Monty Moles, cascading boulders, a massive rolling log and the eternally blue sky gave no sign of the missing anti-hero or menacing threat who lurked somewhere within the world. With the nozzle of the Poltergust still clenched in Luigi's tight grip the green-clad hero began the climb up the mountain in search of his targets.

"Where are they...?" Luigi asked himself as he marched up the ascending pathway. The sky overhead darkened in color and the air became heavier with the dark power of the Boo. Pausing on a small ledge that overlooked the base of the smaller waterfall Luigi took off his Cap and looked to the sky. "Close. They're close, I can feel it..."

Replacing his Cap Luigi resumed his trek. The sight of the tall, skinny mushrooms bloomed from what seemed like an impossible abyss below added a few dots of red color against the blue and tan world. Their presence seemed unnatural in the setting, but it still felt like they belonged there. Much like the paranormally created worlds and beings inside the very paintings Luigi had journeyed.

A handful of Goombas attempted to charge and tackle Luigi but he was able to easily evade their bullheaded strikes. Maneuvering around the falling, rolling and rampaging boulders wasn't as easy, but it didn't slow the determined hero's pace in the slightest. Rounding the corner of the elevated pathway led Luigi to the massive rolling log that bridged the gap over the thunderous waterfall. Tentatively Luigi set foot on the log and found his balance.

"Water is far better than lava." He commented out loud as he began the awkward walk across the rounded and turning log. The sound of howling wind filled his ears as the smell of the fresh water of the nearby falls filled his lungs. Keeping his eyes on the log underfoot Luigi crossed at an even pace to the other side, planting his foot down on the stable stone ledge. "Now where do I go?"

"UP HERE!" A voice rang out over the mountain. A familiar and gruff voice of the seldom spoken Waluigi.

"There you are!" Luigi looked up toward the peak of the mountain where Waluigi had called out. "Not too much higher..."

"Get me outta' here!" Waluigi demanded impatiently.

Luigi didn't respond verbally, he merely checked the light on the end of the Poltergust nozzle to ensure that it was still functioning. "The sky has darkened. I'll can use the light to my advantage again."

Continuing the climb up the mountain Luigi found himself walking around Monty Mole holes and ducking under the rocks the troublesome vermin loved to throw at passersby. Strong wind gusts threatened to blow him off the edge of the mountain but he was able to compensate for the strong wind currents by shifting his weight and pressing hid body against the mountain itself.

Luigi could hear the sound of the second waterfall thundering ever closer as he continued the climb. He could also hear Waluigi grumbling under his breath as he reluctantly waited to be rescued by Luigi.

"Almost there." Luigi commented as he rounded the final corner and saw the once distant mountain peak only a few yards away.

At the peak of the mountain, trapped in a purple cage of ethereal magic that hovered openly above the waterfall, was Waluigi himself. Perched at the edge of the peak was a massive Boo who was staring at Waluigi with a sick fascination.

"Hey!" Luigi called out to the Boo as he set foot on the peak, the Poltergust aimed at the Boo's back. "Let him go!"

The Boo spun around quickly with its long tongue hanging out in a stupid grin. "Luigi! 'Bout time!" It responded bemused by the two humans on the mountain.

"I'll say it again," Luigi repeated with an aggravated authority in his tone. "let him go!"

The Boo's only response was that irritating cackle that had taunted Luigi throughout his entire journey. "Why should I?"

Without a word Luigi flashed the Boo with the Poltergust. The stunned creature shrieked in surprise as it covered its beady, black eyes with its small fingerless hands.

Luigi leapt over the Boo and turned the Poltergust on, the powerful suction catching the Boo with an inescapable grip. The helpless Boo shrieked out in confusion and shock as its body began disappearing into the nozzle of the Poltergust. As Luigi returned to the ground after his impressive leap the Boo had been completely sucked up, its body now contained in the canister on Luigi's back.

Just as the previous Boos who had fallen before it, a Dark Power Star fell from the nozzle and at Luigi's feet.

The sky brightened as the power of the Boo vanished. The power of the ethereal cage that held Luigi captive lost its energy and shattered in a burst of purple shards that faded away into nothingness.

"WHOA!" Waluigi complained as he began free falling from the cage and toward the waterfall below.

Moving quickly Luigi reached out his hand and grabbed a hold of Waluigi's as he fell, catching him before he plummeted uncontrollably down the waterfall. Diving through the air Luigi to make the catch he had landed with an uncomfortable 'thud' on his chest and stomach, one arm hanging over the edge of the cliff holding onto Waluigi, the other hand bracing the uncomfortable weight against the ground.

"Gotcha'..." Luigi breathlessly confirmed at his tightened his hand around Waluigi's hand, who was now dangling over the edge of the cliff by one arm.

"Well, come on!" Waluigi frantically grabbed onto the edge of the cliff with his free hand. "Pull me up!"

Luigi just shook his head with mild disappointment as he pulled Waluigi up and over the edge of the cliff to safety. "You're welcome." Luigi sarcastically responded as he dusted off his shirt and overalls.

Kneeling on the ground Waluigi used the back of his hand to wipe his chin as he adjusted his purple Cap with his free hand. "Yeah, yeah, thanks... I guess."

Luigi retrieved the dropped Dark Power Star and put it in his pocket next to the second Dark Power Star. "Now, let's get out of here!"

Waluigi got his feet and stared at his cousin with a mild admiration. Never before had he seen the timid hero so calm and composed when confronting a Boo. It was then he saw that Luigi's normally bright eyes somehow seemed dull and even aggressive. "Right, let's go."

Walking down the mountain together, side by side, Waluigi couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off with Luigi. The two weren't close despite being family, but he didn't have to be Luigi's Brother to know something was a little off. Normally Luigi was a person of much compassion and empathy, but when he challenged the Boo he didn't hesitate to attack. Very abnormal.

"So, Luigi," Waluigi wasn't great at small talk but his curiosity was piqued. "what's with that star you picked up?"

Luigi leered at Waluigi without breaking stride. "Don't worry about it."

"Something bugging you?"

"Not really. Just my friends and family being taken hostage by a crazed Boo, and I'm the only one who can doing anything about it!"

Waluigi was startled by the nasty response. Sarcasm wasn't unusual for Luigi when speaking in a humorous tone, but to be so hostile was completely new and out of character. It was almost frightening.

"Alright kid," Waluigi put his hand on Luigi's shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. "this needs to stop. There's something-"

Luigi grabbed Waluigi's hand and forcefully removed it from his shoulder. Waluigi stifled a gasp of pain as the strength of Luigi's grip took his by surprise. "What needs to stop is the assault from King Boo!" Luigi let Waluigi's hand free. "Now."

Without another word Luigi marched down the winding pathway to the foot of the mountain.

Waluigi rubbed his sore hand in silence as he followed Luigi the rest of the way down the mountain. Slipping his glove down his hand Waluigi could see bruises already forming on the back of his hand and around his wrist. "I can forgive the kid for this..." Waluigi told himself. "as soon as I know what's going on!"

Setting foot on the base of the mountain Waluigi spied Luigi standing beneath the portal that acted as the entry point between the Castle and painting. Pulling his glove back up over his hand Waluigi joined his cousin and stared at the portal.

"Ready?" Luigi asked in a dry tone, unconcerned with his physical actions toward his own cousin.

"Yeah."

Together the hero and anti-hero leapt through the portal and in an instant were standing side by side in the circular corridor of the tower in Peach's Castle. Daisy and Toadette rushed to the returned heroes with cheerful approval.

"Luigi!" Daisy grabbed onto his hands and held them tightly in her own. "You've done it! Everyone is-"

"Mario." Luigi monotonously cut her off mid-sentence. "Mario is still missing."

Daisy felt the tension in Luigi's hands as he bowed his head, his eyes glued on the floor. Looking to Waluigi she could see that he too was aware of something amiss. "Luigi," Daisy gently raised his chin with her hand so she could look into his eyes. "you'll find him."

Luigi locked his darker blue eyes onto hers. "Yeah. I know..."

"Now," Daisy continued with a warm smile. "what do you want us to do? What do you _need_ us to do?"

Closing his eyes Luigi put his hand over Daisy's and gingerly pushed it away from his face. "I need you, _all three of you_ , to leave the Castle."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	17. Alone

Luigi stood in statuesque silence as Daisy, Waluigi and Toadette slowly processed Luigi's request. The notion; the very idea, of leaving Luigi alone in the Castle with King Boo was nearly unbearable. Twice before Luigi had to face off against the wicked ghostly King in order to free Mario, and twice before Luigi had faced the powerful foe alone. But now he wasn't alone, he didn't have to go into the final battle solo. Why was he pushing his friends away?

"Luigi," Daisy gently stroked Luigi's cheek with one hand while holding his hand with her other. "you can't be serious."

"I am." His words were low and heavy as he answered solemnly. "Please. Go."

Daisy didn't know what to say. She had never known Luigi to be so cold or indifferent. Looking to Waluigi for assistance she kept her opinion quiet and chose to accept Luigi's decision, whether she approved or not.

"Luigi, you can't take King Boo alone." Waluigi tried to remind his cousin with an non confrontational tone. "I mean, you don't have to."

Luigi looked at Waluigi while looking through him. His eyes dim and distant. "Yes. I do."

"What're you talking about?!" Walugi stamped his foot in frustration at his cousin's stubbornness. "Why _alone_?!"

Luigi's stare into a haunting glare as his body tensed and his tone deepened. "I've always handled King Boo alone. Why should this day be any different?"

Toadette kept her silence as she sadly stepped back from the increasingly impatient hero.

Daisy, shocked by Luigi's sharp response slowly retracted her hand from the side of Luigi's face. "Luigi..."

Continuing his angered response Luigi focused his frustration on Waluigi. "You've never done anything in your life to help me, or Mario, or Daisy or anyone else! Why should I trust you to help me? I've cleared every room of this Castle by myself. I saved you, I saved Daisy, I saved Toadette," Luigi's face began flushing with red as his anger mounted. "why should I let you tag along? So you can get captured again?!"

Waluigi was stunned into silence. He stood up straight, crossed his arms and turned away from his cousin. "So be it." Turning toward the door leading out of the tower, he paused at the top of the stairs and looked back over his shoulder to Toadette. With a silent gesture the pink Toad discreetly followed the purple-clad anti-hero.

Daisy remained in place. "Luigi, this isn't like you! There's something wrong! Let us help-"

"Help me HOW?" Luigi snapped, his dark blue eyes leering with unjustified anger at the Princess, his dearest friend. "What can you possibly do?"

Daisy crossed her arms defiantly as she spoke louder, forcing Luigi to hear her speak. "I can support you! Just as I always have. No matter how foolish your ideas are," she too turned her head from Luigi. "or how stubborn you've become."

Luigi didn't reply or flinch. He merely watched as Daisy joined Waluigi and Toadette at the door.

"Despite what you think you're not going into battle alone. Even if we aren't with you in person, we're with you in spirit." With a solitary tear in her eye she looked back to Luigi one last time before walking through the door. "When you are yourself again, I'll be with you. Until... I wish you the best of luck. Luigi."

The door shut slowly behind the exiting trio leaving Luigi alone in the tower.

A dark purple aura flared from Luigi's body and faded into the air. "I don't need them..." Luigi whispered to himself, unaware of the dark power that was no emanating from his own form.

* * *

Daisy, Waluigi and Toadette walked down the staircase to the main chamber of the Castle together. Waluigi lead the way, allowing Daisy to hang onto his arm as he walked. Toadette followed close at their heels, keeping an eye out for any Boos or traps.

As Waluigi reached to open the large door leading into the main chamber Daisy saw the nasty bruise on the back of his hand.

"Waluigi, did that Boo hurt you?"

"Huh?" He quickly followed her gaze to the back of his hand. "Oh, no. It's nothing." He lied to ease her concern.

Daisy could sense Waluigi was holding something back but decided to not press the matter. Instead she chose to focus on the fractured screen of the communicator watch in her hands.

Moving in unison the small group of rescued allies walked down the stairs, crossed the main chamber and to the main Castle entryway. Waluigi pushed the large open and escorted Daisy and Toadette to the relative safety of the Castle Grounds.

As soon Daisy stepped through the main entryway the watch suddenly sputtered to life. A faint, scrambled image of Gadd appeared on the cracked screen. His static filled voice called out, repeating his message over and over again. "Hold it!" Daisy called out quickly, freezing in her tracks.

"LUIGI! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Pressing the single button on the side of the watch she answered the frantic call. "Hello?"

"WHAT?! DAISY?!" Gadd's frantic voice changed to absolute panic. "Oh no! WE'RE TOO LATE!"

"Too late? What's going-"

A rush of dark energy flowed from the Castle and sealed the entryway behind dark purple, ethereal chains. The slowly brightening blue sky suddenly darkened as the air became heavy and cold.

Toadette grabbed onto Waluigi's arm in fear as he and Daisy just stared up in awe at the dark sky. "Professor Gadd," Daisy found her voice amidst her growing terror. "what's happening?"

* * *

Luigi walked up the tall staircase that was cleverly concealed within the central brick pillar of the tower. The staircase, which was built over the primary staircase that lead into the tower itself, lead up and to another sealed large Star Door. Holding one of the two Dark Power Stars aloft the powerful chains of pure dark energy reacted to the Dark Power Star and faded away into nothingness as the binds were broken.

Walking into the new room, adorned with clouds and stars on the walls, Luigi found a large ticking clock at the center of the far wall. To the East and West of the room were two cubbyholes built into the walls, both areas used for storage. The two smaller areas were inaccessible due to the same ethereal chains that sealed so many rooms before. Above the door when whence he entered was a dual staircase that lead to yet another staircase.

"Tick, Tock Clock..." Luigi commented as he stared the clock face. The clock however was silent, its hands stuck fast. Even the large pendulum was still. "Hmm..."

Luigi climbed up the massive clock and pulled at the hands with all his strength. With a sudden jerk the hands loosened and spun around the face wildly. Luigi jumped down and watched as the spinning hands spun faster and faster and faster!

"What's going on?" Luigi didn't know why the clock was behaving in such an unusual manner.

The hands came to sudden stop. The hour hand at the 12 and the minute hand at the 1.

"Twelve and one... Thirteen!" Luigi realized with an unexpected shudder. "Nice touch."

Luigi unclipped the nozzle of the Poltergust from his belt and shined the light at the clock. There was no Boo or any other malicious creature lurking inside the clock, but something shining near the clock's pendulum caught his attention.

"What's this?" Prying open the glass cover over the pendulum Luigi reached behind the stationary object and pulled another Dark Power Star out from behind the gilded clock piece. "That's strange..."

Taking the second Dark Power Star from his pocket he held the two gems in his hands. To his left and right the locks over the two cubbyholes suddenly reacted to the energy of the two Dark Power Stars and faded away into nothingness. From within the cubbyholes to half-keys floated out and right into Luigi's hands.

Luigi studied the two half-keys and closed his eyes. "He's making this too easy." He realized with a heavy heart. "Is he really that strong? Or am I really that foolish?" Daisy's final remarks stung at his heart.

Fusing the two half-keys back into the single Luigi turned around and looked at the large Star Door at the top of the twin staircase.

"Is this it? Am I ready to face King Boo again?"

A dark energy surged from Luigi's palms and into the Key he held tightly in his flustered hands. Luigi watched as the dark energy he unknowingly released changed the Key from a large golden Key to a large purple Key. The Key began glowing with the power of the Boos as the room suddenly darkened and became cold.

Through his disappearing clouds of breath Luigi looked up at the large Star Door once more.

"I have no choice. Mario is waiting for me."

Walking up the steps, his legs shaking with fear and cold, Luigi stood before the final door. Pushing the Key into the lock the door glowed with dark energy as a burst of purple light forced the Star Door to slide open, revealing yet another staircase.

This staircase, however; unlike any of the previous, was lined with multiple portraits of Mario and King Boo that stretched from the bottom step to the top.

"Mario!" Luigi called his Brother's name as he raced up the stairs. At the top of the stairs was a brick lined pit leading into the final realm created by the power of the Boos. Beyond the pit was a large portrait of King Boo. "I'm coming, Bro!"

Leaping into the pit Luigi prepared to face the deepest darkness that the King of Boos could conjure.

* * *

Daisy, Waluigi and Toadette had been reunited with the rest of their rescued friends outside the Castle entryway. The large group gathered on the stone bridge and eagerly awaited Professor Gadd's latest discovery.

"We MUST find a way to save Luigi!" The stout Professor cried out. "This has been King Boo's plan ALL ALONG."

Daisy put her hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Peach wrapped her arm around her worried cousin's shoulders. "It's my fault Peach!" Daisy tearfully admitted. "I pushed him, I should've-"

"Shh! It's okay!" Peach soothed compassionately. "We're not going to let anything happen to Luigi!"

Waluigi scoffed at the idea. "How? That blasted Boo locked us out!"

D.K. pounded his strong hands against his broad chest as he cried out with determination.

Gadd patted the gorilla's arm in approval of the gesture. "That's the spirit my furry friend! But I'm afraid brute strength alone won't be enough!"

Toad frowned and shook his head. "Then how?"

Yoshi chirped and nodded, wanting to hear the answer to Toad's logical question.

"I have an idea, but it requires patience and it requires faith." The Professor claimed triumphantly. "If we're going to save Luigi we MUST believe that he can take down Boo, or at the very least weaken him."

Daisy put her hands to her face as she tried to force the horrible thought of losing Luigi from her mind. "You're right Professor." She managed to reply through her sorrow. "If anyone can defeat King Boo, it's Luigi!"

"Yeah!" Peach agreed as she hugged Daisy tightly.

Yoshi chirped again with enthusiasm as D.K. let out another chest pounding howl.

Toad and Toadette exchanged glances before smiling and nodding with confidence of their own.

Waluigi and Wario also exchanged glances, but rather than nod they merely shrugged with indifference.

"That's the spirit!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	18. The Dark Sky

The Dark World:

Luigi fell through the pit and landed on an arrow shaped stone platform. The arrow was tinted a sickly greenish gold that stood out boldly against the dark purple clouds that lined the black tinted sky. A gap separated the arrow from the gray stone platforms that connected to the main pathway which inevitably lead the way to King Boo. Stone platforms, lifts, strong wing gusts, fire, Goombas, electrified spheres, massive gaps and the eternal abyss below threatened to hinder the determined hero's progress, but Luigi would not be deterred.

Leaping from the arrow and across three gray stone platforms, each elevated higher than the last, Luigi reached the main path within seconds. A shifting ledge atop of the fourth, highest platform, attempted to push him off his feet and down into the abyss, but Luigi managed to side step and climb over the obstacle without breaking a sweat.

Beyond the forth platform was a serpentine like bridge that tilted to and fro as Luigi's weight shifted the odd bridge off balance. Moving quickly carefully and precisely he crossed the bridge without losing his balance or falling to his doom.

The bridge connected to an path that was made of beige steel and marked with several directional arrows. The path defied all laws of physics as it pointed up, casting aside gravity and nature in entirely. Running as fast as he could Luigi scaled the path, running vertically into the air using the arrows as his guide. At the top of the steel trail the terrain shifted back to gray stone as it continued its daunting ascent ever higher. Three Goombas patrolled the area but were of no concern to Luigi. In that moment his only focus was on locating Mario and taking down King Boo.

The stone platform turned sharply like a horseshoe and lead to a single rotating island in the sky, with an electrical sphere orbiting its radius. Swiftly dodging the sphere Luigi crossed the island and set foot on the stationary stone platform on the other side. The platform snaked like a 'Z' as it too ascended into the sky. Piranha Plants bloomed quickly as Luigi passed by, the ravenous plants chomping at his legs and hands viciously or blew puffs of scorching embers after him.

Reaching the end of the platform Luigi jumped onto a wooden lift that teetered under his weight, causing the lift to angle like a ramp. Peaking the ramp he easily jumped onto a smaller, checkerboard patterned platform connected to a carousel like structure of four platforms, that rotated automatically. Below was a long stone pathway that kept the carousel mounted in place. Opposite of the carousel was the next platform, which was patrolled by a single Thwomp. Luigi waited for the Thwomp to make a diving tackle toward him before running over the downed foes back, crossing the platform without a scratch.

The pathway lead to a seeming dead end, a large chunk of blue stone stopping the path short. Jumping up Luigi grabbed the top of the blue stone and pulled himself up, dodging the fire cannon that was mounted at the top. Floating above the lower pathway from whence Luigi tread was a single weight sensitive platform which acted as the only means of accessing the the rest of the pathway that, too, hovered above the lower. A purple Bob-Omb with a tendency to lift and catapult anyone who ventured too close guarded the pathway. The _only_ pathway, forward.

A quick side step allowed Luigi to bypass the Bob-Omb and continue onward, setting foot on a disturbingly narrow section of pathway that wove unevenly to a red colored switch with an '!' insignia imprinted on it. Luigi stepped on the switch and watched as checkerboard staircase unfolded from an otherwise smooth incline on the next section of platform.

"I'm getting close!" Luigi declared as he scaled the staircase. "I can feel it!"

The staircase lead Luigi to another gravity defying section of steel platform. Running at top speed Luigi scaled the platform, wish horseshoed up and around to the pathway on the other side. Cannons of fire burst with the scorching streams of flame but failed to burn the bold hero. A new section of the pathway, this too adorned with the familiar checkerboard pattern, spawned a rogue Piranha Plant and connected to track which held a single, arrow marked, platform.

Setting foot on the platform caused it to journey down the track and through a small gauntlet of smaller wooden platforms of varying heights. If Luigi failed to evade the floating obstacles he'd be pushed from the moving platform and fall into the abyss far below.

The platform halted as it reached the end of the track. Luigi jumped down onto the awaiting pathway, running past two Bob-Ombs that chased after him and exploded violently. Two more rotating island platforms awaited on the other side of the path. In the center of the second island was a pole that connected to the continuing pathway above, and a circling electric sphere. Climbing the pole Luigi found his footing on stone once more.

Three Goombas noticed Luigi and charged the hero but he easily dodged their tackles and jumped the gap that split the pathway into two sections. On the second section three more Bob-Ombs gave chase and exploded as Luigi ignored their attacks, choosing instead to keep his attention on the dangerous path underfoot.

"I won't be distracted, I won't give up..." Luigi muttered to himself under his breath. The angry fire in heart was burning with an intensity he couldn't even begin to describe.

The stone pathway snaked sharply upward, fire cannons marking each turn of the perilous climb. Two more rotating carousels, each fixed with four platforms each, rotating in a consistent rhythm at the edge of the pathway. One carousel was level with the pathway, while the second hovered above it. Scaling the carousels was exhausting as the precise jumps drained his physical and mental reserves, the view given from the top of the second carousel rejuvenated Luigi's drive.

A bright green Warp Pipe sat at the end of the pathway. It was centered on a platform with a stone staircase like structure adorning its locale. The platform beneath the Warp Pipe was lined with four stone pillars, strong winds and three Goombas.

"Mario! I'm coming!" Luigi bravely called out as he set foot on the connecting pathway.

The three Goombas all turned and faced Luigi, charging at the approaching hero. Luigi struggled against the powerful gusts of wind but found shelter behind the pillars which deflected the wind. Luigi rested behind a pillar and saw that engraved into the stone surface was a crude mural of himself facing off against King Boo, and Mario was being held inside the painting in the background.

"Mario..." Luigi sadly repeated his Brother's name. "This is my fault. I should've been keeping track of King Boo all this time!"

A Goomba snarled as it charged Luigi but he was able to jump over its head and run, head first, into the wind and reach the stone staircase that lead directly to the Warp Pipe. Luigi marched up the steps, slowly, unwilling to risk any error on his part and stood before the Warp Pipe.

"This is it..." He closed his eyes and put the palms of both hands on the edge of the Warp Pipe. "Mario, just hold on a little longer."

An echoing voice from deep within the Warp Pipe sent a chill up Luigi's spine. "Luigi!"

"Mario!"

The twisted cackle of King Boo sounded out after Mario's voice in a menacing taunt.

"King Boo..." Luigi sneered as the burning rage in his heart intensified.

With one final check of the Poltergust's straps over his shoulders, Luigi stepped up onto the edge of the Warp Pipe and tightened his Cap. Taking a single step Luigi fell into the Warp Pipe and down into the final, dark arena where both Mario and King Boo awaited him.

* * *

Outside the Castle, gathered around the main entryway were all of Luigi's allies and friends. Professor Gadd had taken the remote transporter used to transfer the Boos from the Poltergust to Evershade Valley and rigged it to break through the ethereal seal that locked the Castle away from anyone who dared to try and enter.

"Everyone cleared?" Gadd asked as he backed away from the entryway.

The group let out a collective confirmation as they stood at a safe distance from the door. Peach and Daisy stood side by side, still embracing each other while Yoshi, D.K., Wario and Waluigi stood in front of them in a protective manner. Toad and Toadette, being of shorter stature ducked behind the stone barricades that lined the bridge.

"Okay... Now!" Gadd pressed the button on a metallic remote in his hands and shielded his eyes with his arm.

The powerful device released a wave of energy that counteracted the ethereal energy that sealed the door behind the purple chains. With a flash of white energy the chains lost their power and fell away into nothingness. The door was cleared and unsealed at last.

"That's it!" Gadd announced as he approached the door. "This is it! We must move people! Go! Go! Go!"

* * *

Luigi landed with a firm 'thud' on the dark stone surface of the third arena. It was black. Not a light or shape or sound could be found in the dim and cold area. A breath escaped Luigi's lips and the icy air caused it to fade away as a cloud.

"Mario?" Luigi called out curiously, despite his inability to see anything.

A wicked cackle was his only response. The laughter echoed loudly through the seemingly eternal location as Luigi awaited for the enemy to appear.

From the perimeter of the area bright blue flames burst forth with life upon white candles. One by one the flames erupted causing the floor of the arena glow with an eerie shade of blue that danced about in taunting a manner. Luigi watched as each candle lit, the shadows wavering with unusual activity.

The arena was bathed in blue candle light. Through this otherworldly light Luigi caught a glimpse of a floating portrait in the center of the arena. Inside the portrait was none other than Mario himself.

"Mario!"

"Luigi!" Rushed toward the portrait in a desperate attempt to free Mario, but a blast of purple energy pushed the two Brothers apart.

Mario's portrait floated toward the ceiling, out of sight. Luigi stretched his hand up and toward the portrait in a futile attempt to reach his Brother as Mario pounded his fist against the portraits surface.

King Boo slowly faded in from the darkness between the disappearing portrait and Luigi himself, who had been knocked down onto his back in the blast.

"Luigi..." King Boo grinned, his eyes glowing in a bright red hue. "At long last."

Luigi rose to his feet and unclipped the nozzle of the Poltergust from his belt. He pointed it at King Boo and glared in righteous hatred.

King Boo's grin widened as he took in the sight of Luigi's defiance. "At long last, the vessel of the Chaos Heart..."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	19. Facing the Darkness

Luigi's heart was heavy with pain and shame as King Boo's taunt stung at every fiber of his being. The horrid memories of attacking Mario and Peach still haunted his worst nightmares despite his efforts to leave the traumatic episode in the past. His hands felt numb and his grip on the Poltergust's nozzle weakened as he stared at the floor of the arena with a deep, mournful sense of regret.

"No..." Luigi whispered to himself as tried to fend off the emotional pain. "I'm stronger than that. Never again..."

King Boo sensed Luigi's shame and easily played into it. "Who knew that the 'lesser' of the two Brothers could channel so much darkness?"

Luigi mutely looked up at King Boo, locking eyes with the malevolent foe.

"Then again," he continued to torment Luigi as he began slowly circling around the stilled hero. "since you've been living in Mario's shadow so long it makes sense."

Unable to move, unable to find his voice, Luigi just stood in silent misery. The only motion from the statuesque hero was his escaping warm breath in the chilly air.

King Boo finished circling Luigi and resumed floating a few yards in front of Luigi. "It's a wonder Mario ever put up with cowardly, tainted weakling such as yourself."

Luigi couldn't react to the horrible words that King Boo spoke. A part of Luigi had always wondered what Mario's like would be like if he didn't have to look after a younger Brother, but the idea of leaving Mario alone seemed so selfish. Didn't Mario need him just as much as he need Mario? Don't Brothers protect each other? But... what if Mario was ashamed of Luigi? What if Mario couldn't trust Luigi anymore?

"Perhaps when I take you out I can finally take over this wretched Castle." King Boo's grin widened with a twisted sneer, drool dripping from his razor sharp fangs. "And I think I'll start my celebration over this pathetic Kingdom by taking down... Mario."

"No!" Luigi suddenly defied with a burst of anger, his fists tightening around the Poltergust nozzle. "Your problem is with _me_ , leave Mario out of this!"

"What's this? An act of rebellion?" King Boo seemed genuinely pleased by Luigi's outburst. "You dare defy a King?!" King Boo loomed closer to Luigi in attempt to intimidate the usually calm hero.

"You're not a King. You're a tyrant!" Luigi spat with vengeance right in the ghost's white face. "As soon as I take _you_ out I'm freeing Mario!"

King Boo suddenly hovered up and to the center of the arena, floating high above Luigi. The air became still and somehow colder. The candles flickered wildly as King Boo passed by during his ascent. The faint outline of spike bombs positioned just a few feet behind the candles caught Luigi's attention.

"Then... let's finish this!" King Boo declared as he began dropping back down toward Luigi at an incredible pace. The false King's cackle filled the air with an eerie chorus as he neared the timid hero below.

Jumping back and out of the way of the powerful tackle Luigi used the light on the nozzle of the Poltergust to blind King Boo.

Unable to properly shield his eyes in time King Boo let out a screech of pain as he floated, stunned, in the center of the arean.

Luigi charged the stationary foe and used the powerful suction of the Poltergust to hold it against the nozzle. The powerful paranormal device was strong, but not strong enough to suck up the immense power of the self-proclaimed King of the Boos.

"Gotcha'!" Luigi brashly called out as he took his captive and ran toward the edge of the arena. Aiming between the candle Luigi reversed the suction on the Poltergust with the quick flip of a switch on the nozzle and launched the Boo into one of the spiky bombs.

"GAH!" King Boo called out in surprise as the massive explosion of the bomb sent him flying back toward the area.

Luigi ducked down as ghostly projectile flew overhead and landed with a devastating 'thud' in the center of the arena.

King turned around quickly and snarled at Luigi who stood tall and fearlessly at the edge of the arena. Bouncing up and down in a strong rhythm the large body of the mighty Boo caused the ground to shake with powerful ripples of energy. The bounces caused pieces of the arena floor to crack and break away, leaving massive gaps and shrinking the perimeter of the arena.

Luigi rushed away from the crumbling floor and fell to his knees in the center of the arena. Looking up he came face to face with the angry facade of the wounded King.

King Boo rose up even higher than he had previously and came crashing back down to the arena floor at twice the speed. Luigi jumped out of the way once more, this time using the light to blind King Boo before his feet even touched the ground.

Just as before Luigi used the Poltergust to grab a firm hold of the attacking ghost and launched him into a second spike bomb. Much to Luigi's surprise the second explosion still wasn't enough to keep the vicious Boo down. He turned and glared with icy dagger at Luigi as he shook the arena floor under his body in a second wave of energy ripples and quakes.

Leaping over the ripples and away from the falling portions of the arena Luigi found himself at the center of the arena, which was now half its initial size. With less room to maneuver Luigi needed to stay sharp, and watch his footing. The dim lighting of the arena only hindered his careful steps as he prepared for King Boo's next attack.

Cackling wickedly King Boo floated high into the air, his body disappearing entirely in the seemingly eternal darkness above.

"Come on, this has to be the end!" Luigi decided as he watched the foe rose ever higher.

Unable to see Luigi instead listened carefully, listened to the cackle as it faded away then suddenly came closer as King Boo began his violent drop. As soon as Luigi caught a glimpse of King Boo's body falling out of the darkness he jumped up flashed the bright beam of light into the Boo's red eyes.

Blinded before he even touched the ground King Boo let out a wail of pain and shock as he struggled to cover his damaged eyes.

For the third time Luigi used the Poltergust to hold and then launch King Boo into a spiked bomb. After the third explosion King Boo landed on the edge of the fractured arena and didn't try to get up or even bother to laugh.

Moving in on the downed Boo Luigi turned the Poltergust to full strength and watched as the huge body of King Boo slowly but surely got sucked away and into the canister on Luigi's back.

All was still, all was silent.

"Did... Is he?" Luigi looked around cautiously. "Mario?!"

"Luigi!" Mario's voice responded from up above.

Luigi looked up and saw the portrait floating back down from the darkness to the arena. As the portrait descended the blue flames on the candles transitioned, one by one, to a more natural and brighter orange flame.

"Mario!" Luigi happily watched as the portrait that trapped his Brother gently came to a halt in the center of the arena.

"Luigi!" Mario was just as happy to see Luigi as Luigi was to see him. "Get me outta' here!"

"Right!" Reaching out his hand into the portrait Luigi grabbed onto Mario's hand and pulled his Brother out of the portrait and onto the arena. Luigi stepped back as Mario stepped forward. "Hey! Mario!"

"Luigi!" Mario put his hand on little Brother's shoulder. "Way to go!"

The portrait that had trapped Mario continued to float nearby, the frame now blank but the canvas still active with energy. Underneath the portrait a green Warp Pipe rose from the damaged battleground of the arena. The way back home!

"Let's get out of here!" Mario suggested as he pointed at the exit.

"Right behind ya'!" Luigi agreed, grabbing onto the odd portrait as he and Mario jumped down the pipe, together.

* * *

Professor Gadd lead the group of heroes and allies through the Castle and into the tall tower. As they ascended the tower and reached the top floor the chill in the air and the darkness outside faded entirely, breathing new life into the Castle. The circular tower felt warmer and the paintings no longer possessed the power of the Boos.

"Wait a moment!" Peach instructed as she felt the change in the air first. "I... I think he did it! The darkness is gone!"

The group took a moment to cheer amongst themselves while Gadd took a small meter from his lab coat pocket and checked the area for paranormal energy. The display was erratic with fluctuating waves of energy and power before the chaotic reading caused the screen to crack and device to smoke.

"No!" Gadd shouted out over the gleeful cheers. "It's only just begun!"

* * *

Luigi and Mario exited the arena at the top of the staircase side by side. Luigi was still carrying the portrait as the Brothers began walking down the stairs.

"Hey Luigi, that was really impressive!" Mario was very proud of his Brother and couldn't contain his excitement. "King Boo didn't stand a chance! I've never seen you so brave!"

"Yeah... Thanks, Mario." Luigi was a little embarrassed by the praise, after all he was still a little shy and didn't relish in being the center of attention. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Luigi decided it was time to face his fears about his past and ask Mario the one question he was always afraid to ask. "Mario... I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Weeg?" Mario responded gently as they stood at the base of the staircase.

"Back when..." Luigi closed his eyes tightly but forced himself to continue the question. "When I was... possessed... by the Chaos Heart..."

Mario could see where the question was leading and his heart went out to his Brother. "What about it?"

"I... I lost control. And I hurt... you... Peach..."

"Luigi, why are you bringing this up, now?" Mario asked calmly as he put his hand back on Luigi's shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"I have to know! Mario, are you ashamed of me?"

Mario was stunned by the question. How could Luigi even ask that? "Luigi, I could-"

The sound of thunder filled the area as a surge of electrical energy suddenly burst forth from the Poltergust canister on Luigi's back. An explosion of purple light and energy sent both Luigi and Mario flying as the canister erupted in a powerful blast. The portrait fell from Luigi's grip and landed on the ground between where the two Brothers now lay.

Luigi landed on his chest on the hard ground with an unforgiving force across the room. Mario was sent flying backward, landing on the staircase behind him.

King Boo cackled wildly as he now floated free of the Poltergust. "You two are so gullible..." He boasted wickedly.

Luigi was laying on his chest on the ground, barely able to move. The force of the explosion had burned his upper back and shoulders, leaving him in shock on the hard ground. The plastic and metal remains of the Poltergust littered the ground all around him.

Mario sat up on the steps of the staircase and rubbed at his aching head. As soon as he saw King Boo he froze. "No! What's going-"

Diving swiftly King Boo aimed at Luigi, grabbed a hold of the injured hero by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up off the ground. Luigi didn't react to King Boo or being pulled violently to his feet.

"You're mine!" King Boo declared with gruesome smile.

Floating upward with tremendous speed King Boo crashed his body through the ceiling of the room, taking himself and Luigi out of the tower and into the closed off belfry that resided in the peak of the tower.

"Luigi!" Mario called out desperately as he watched Luigi vanish from sight. Mario used his arm to shield his eyes and face from falling debris that rained down from the broken ceiling. Wooden boards, nails and marble splintered downward in a cascade of shrapnel. "No! Luigi!"

Mario jumped from the staircase and stood in middle of the room, his eyes locked on the gaping hole in the ceiling where King Boo, and more importantly, Luigi had disappeared. Not a sign of either one could be seen through the blackened, cavernous opening.

"Luigi..." Mario reached his hand up toward the hole as if he could somehow will Luigi to return. "No!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	20. Embracing the Light

Dust and wooden splinters rained down from the gaping hole in the ceiling. Bathed in a melancholy glow Mario stood alone beneath the hole, his hand still outstretched, as the shock of seeing Luigi abducted by King Boo seemed too surreal to be believed. The force of the impact from King Boo crashing through the ceiling caused several fractures in the surrounding walls, which allowed faint beams of dim sunlight to break through. Mario's red Cap had collected small piles of debris as it fell all around him and onto his still form.

"Luigi?" Mario called out weakly for his Brother. "Luigi?!" His voice finding some residual strength as he called again. "Come back!"

The Star Door that lead into the now damaged room opened automatically as Professor Gadd and the rest of the group entered together. Mario didn't look at the door and he ignored the rush of fresh air that flowed into the dusty room.

Gadd and the group stood in silent, stunned awe as they each took in the extent of the incredible damage left in King Boo's wake.

Princess Peach focused on Mario standing alone in the room. She could see the incredible pain in his eyes as they remained fixed on the hole above. "Mario?" She moved to his side and took his relaxed hand in her own. "Mario? What happened here!"

Without breaking his gaze Mario answered in a low tone. "Luigi. He's... gone."

"Gone?!" Peach put her other hand on the side of Mario's face to try and get him to look at her. "What do you mean gone? Where'd he go?"

Mario's response was silence. The answer was almost too incredible to give.

Peach followed Mario's gaze and stared into the hole in the ceiling as well. "There?"

Gadd approached the stationary couple and used his monitor to check the paranormal readings in the area. "There's a powerful reading coming from above." Turning his attention to the hole Gadd sighed heavily. "And Luigi is all alone."

Daisy, who had been quietly awaiting an answer to the whole bizarre ordeal at the door, couldn't hold back her frustration any longer. "Professor, you said that it was important to find Luigi!" She marched toward the shorter man, her heels echoing on the littered marble floor as she moved. "Now, tell us why!"

Gadd adjusted his round glasses and put the scanner back in his lab coat pocket. "My dear, Luigi couldn't be left alone to face King Boo because that's _exactly_ what that ghastly ghost wanted!"

"But... why?" Daisy still didn't understand what was going on.

From the still opened doorway the others joined the small group in the center of the room. All were curious and all wanted the same answer as Daisy.

"Luigi is... unique. He possesses a power that King Boo wants for himself. A power that will make him invincible is Luigi fails..."

* * *

The taste of dried blood on his lips was almost sickening. A chill ran up Luigi's spine as he slowly regained consciousness. Sharp pain in his shoulders and upper back forced his breath to hitch in his chest, hindering his movements. The burns left by the explosion of the Poltergust stung relentlessly as the exposure to the cold air aggravated the injuries. His shirt had been scorched and torn open, providing virtually no protection from the air or foreign debris.

With his eyes still closed Luigi used his hands to feel around the ground from where he laid on his chest and stomach. The floor was cold and uneven. The smell of an ancient forest and dust filled the air. The two scents were almost as dominant as the cold that permeated the air.

Opening his eyes Luigi's vision cleared as the form of King Boo, bathed in shadows, came into focus.

"Awake at last..." King Boo hovered closer to the injured hero in a taunting approach. "Now we can finish this."

Luigi, still in great pain and barely able to breathe, pushed himself up from the ground and into a kneeling position. "Wh-Where's Mario?"

"Mario?" King Boo's sick grin twisted into a confused frown. "Why do you care?! _You're_ the one in danger!"

"As long as he's safe, you can do whatever you want to me..." Luigi's voice was quiet, barely above a whisper as he replied to the ghost's threatening presence. "Mario is more important."

King Boo snarled frustration at Luigi's bleak but calm response. "Enough about Mario!" He unleashed an aura of purple energy that enveloped his body. "It's time... At long last I will be rid of you and I shall take over this entire Kingdom!"

Luigi couldn't move. His body was too tired and too weak to fight back. As he kneeled on the ground he stared at the malicious force that loomed ever closer to his face. "Mario... forgive me."

King Boo hovered toward Luigi's prone form, his red eyes burning with sick delight. The purple aura grew darker, its power being fed by King Boo himself. "It wasn't easy to keep you exposed to the Dark Power Stars, but with a little help from your friends _and mine_ , I found a way..."

Luigi felt his heart skip a beat when he realized why King Boo had trapped all his friends and sealed them with dark energy. To get the power he so craved King Boo sacrificed his own minions to ensure Luigi collected Dark Power Stars. The same dark energy had be affected Luigi as he continued his mission. The anger, the hatred, the recklessness had all been tempered by the dark energy; weakening Luigi's resolve and draining him of his strength.

"With your power corrupted," King Boo continued menacingly. "there will be nothing to stand in my way."

"My... power?" Luigi didn't understand what King Boo was talking about. Luigi didn't have any power. He wasn't special like Mario or Peach.

Unless...

"The... Chaos Heart?" Luigi asked, his dwindling strength causing his body to tremble.

"Yes..." King Boo hissed, his red eyes now locked onto Luigi's blue. He hover just inches away from Luigi's face.

Luigi had always felt guilty about his actions when he was used as nothing more than a tool for violence against his own friends and family. The regretful pain kept Luigi from dwelling on the morose memory, but a part of him wanted to know why. Why was _he_ the chosen vessel for the power of the Chaos Heart? What was about him that made it so powerful?

"Mario..." Luigi called out for his Brother, desperate to see him one last time. "Daisy..." As Luigi focused on his family and friends a wave of white energy filled his mind.

Time slowed to a near halt as his body became numb.

Whiteness filled the otherwise dark belfry as a sense of peace overcame Luigi's guilt riddled mind.

Before his eyes visions of the past began playing out. Memories of his past exploits, adventures and travels kept the surrounding darkness as bay. The image of himself, Mario, Peach, D.K., Wario, Yoshi and even Bowser as babies came into view: The Seven Star Children.

"My power."

But with _six other_ Star Children, why was Luigi the one King Boo always targeted?

The image flashed away just as quickly as it appeared, now revealing a new memory. Luigi saw himself, standing with Mario and their younger, baby counterparts on their backs as they entered the Star Shine. There, they stood before the great Star Gate after collecting the Aurora Block. The Star Gate had initially judged the four heroes according to the purity of their hearts and claimed that Luigi's heart was tainted. Only after the four had ventured forth to find the Aurora Block to prove Luigi's purity of heart did the Star Gate reveal that it was merely a test. Luigi's heart was as pure as a diamond.

"Pure."

Luigi felt a sudden warmth as as the whiteness intensified and shined down on him.

"Light."

The images disappeared as the darkness returned. Time resumed and King Boo's dark purple aura reached for Luigi.

Closing his eyes Luigi focused on the light that he could still feel inside.

"GAH!" King Boo shrieked out in terror and surprise as his purple aura was pushed away by a white aura that now emanated from Luigi.

Feeling his strength returning Luigi rose his feet and stared at the stunned, false King. The two opponents, one bathed in darkness and the other bathed in light, stood before each other in in the narrow belfry.

"You..." King Boo tried to shield his eyes from the intensity of Luigi's light. "No!"

Luigi didn't move or speak. The light that protected him pushed all his doubt and his fear away. Through the white aura Luigi stared at the angry ghost with pity. All King Boo has ever known is darkness and fear, he never had a chance to embrace light and learn to love.

The strength of the two auras increased, keeping perfect balance with one another. As the two opposing lights reached the top of the abandoned belfry the glint of a neglected and silenced bell shone from its brass body. It was a massive bell, it overshadowed both beings by tenfold. Its weight, easily two tons, would crush anything or anyone unfortunate enough to be caught beneath it.

Luigi looked at the bell, then back to King Boo. The ghostly king hadn't noticed the bell overhead and continued to glare through his squinted eyes at Luigi.

Pointing a finger at the bell a fired a bolt of white lightning at its exposed form. The electricity surged through the metallic object and forced the light to become even brighter and the room warmer.

The purple aura that protected King Boo faded way into nothingness as he fell to the floor in defeat.

Luigi's light continued to grow the darkness was pushed away. He stared at the fallen king and pointed his finger at the downed ghost. "I'm sorry. But you must be stopped."

* * *

Down in the tower the group watched through the hole above as the two lights shone through the darkness. The shot of lightning lit up the entire belfry, as well as the tower.

"What was that?" Mario asked as he and Peach moved to the edge of the tower together.

"Lightning!" Gadd proclaimed happily.

The other members of the group had also hugged the walls as the intensity of the light through the hole pushed them aside. Daisy, who was being protectively shielded from the light by D.K. cheered out happily. "Luigi! He found a way to fight back!"

The second bolt of lightning lit up the tower with pure white light and warmth as the sound of a painful, ghostly shriek rang out through the tower and belfry.

Looking over his shoulder Mario watched as King Boo came crashing down from the belfry with tremendous force. White static jolted and charged all over his body as the powerful lightning strike managed to find its mark.

"King Boo!" Mario angrily turned to face the ghost, his hands clenched into tight fists. "Where's Luigi?!"

Peach pointed up to the hole with one hand and shielded her eyes with the other. "There!"

Luigi jumped down from the belfry, the white aura now fading from his body as he descended at a steady pace. His boots made contact with the ground and he promptly lost consciousness. As he fell Mario rushed over and caught his Brother's falling body in his arms. Mario could feel the torn fabric of Luigi's shirt and realized that the explosion of the Poltergust had burned him.

"Weeg..."

Gadd adjusted his glasses for the second time after the powerful tremor from King Boo's impact knocked his off balance. He spotted the downed King and not too far away at the bottom of the ascended staircase was the frame from the portrait that had held Mario prisoner. "Quick!" Gadd pointed at the portrait. "Catch King Boo before it's too late!"

D.K. jumped into action. He leapt up and grabbed onto the portrait with both of his strong hands.

Yoshi launched his tongue and used it to make sure King Boo didn't try to get up.

Smashing the portrait straight down over King Boo's body, D.K. stood on top of the frame as it struggled to envelope of the ghostly near-prisoner beneath.

Wario and Waluigi all jumped onto the frame beside D.K., followed by Toad and Toadette. Yoshi released his tongue and joined is friends atop of the portrait frame. Their combined weight was enough to force the portrait down and completely over King Boo's body. Slowly the frame lowered to the ground as the defeated king was pushed inside the ethereal prison.

The final attempt at rebellion from King Boo came in the form of one final shriek as the portrait laid flat on the floor of the Castle, beneath the weight of Luigi's friends and allies.

Gadd ran over to the portrait and laughed in delight. "That's it! You've got him!"

D.K. picked the portrait up from the ground and hung in on the nearby wall. There, eternally trapped inside the painting was a frowning, beaten up and defeated King Boo.

Mario patted the side of Luigi's face with his hand. "Luigi? Bro? Wake up!"

Peach and Daisy stood beside the two Brothers and watched fearfully as Mario tried to awaken his Brother. Mario felt tears forming in his eyes as he pressed his ear to Luigi's chest.

Daisy wrapped her arms around herself in worry as she looked on. "Is he...?"

Luigi coughed once and partially opened his eyes. "M-Mario?"

"Luigi!" Mario's tears of sorrow changed to tears of joy. "You're alive!"

The gathered group in the tower celebrated the good news in their own unique ways. Toad and Toadette jumped about in joyous cheers while D.K. pounded his fists against his chest and howled excitedly. Wario and Waluigi just watched with indifferent silence, refusing to acknowledge that they actually care about other people. Yoshi of course kneeled on the floor beside the injured hero let out his own happy little chirps.

Gadd approached the two Brothers, dsicreetly putting himself in front of the two Princesses who stood idly by. "Luigi my boy! You've done it! Well done! Well done, indeed."

Luigi smiled weakly before he shut his eyes once more as he lost consciousness in Mario's arms.

* * *

 _One Week Later..._

Luigi and Mario were walking at a steady but slow pace through Toad Town. Their destination: Princess Peach's Castle.

"How're you feeling, Weeg?" Mario asked casually as the two passed through the gates leading to the royal Castle Grounds.

"I'm fine." Luigi unconsciously rubbed at his sore shoulders with his hand. "The bandages are a little itchy."

"Don't worry," Mario gently patted Luigi's shoulder. "in another week they'll be gone."

"Another whole _week_?"

"Sorry, Bro! Gotta' keep those burns covered."

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were waiting excitedly outside the Castle for their heroes. Upon seeing the two Brothers passing through the gates the two Princesses rushed over the brave duo and gave them hugs.

Daisy, mindful of Luigi's injuries, hugged him a little less tighter than usual. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too."

Peach smiled as she and Mario hooked arms. "Please, everyone is waiting inside!"

Luigi offered his arm to Daisy who gladly accepted. The four heroes walked into the Castle where a small party was being held in the main chamber.

Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Toad, Toadette and Professor Gadd were all together and chatting.

"Er-hem", Toadsworth cleared his throat and graciously approached the entering group. "Masters Luigi and Mario! So glad you could come!"

Mario politely shook Toadsworth hand. "So are we, but what's going?"

"Well," Toadsworth humbly bowed his head as he joined the already gathered group in the main chamber. "to honor Luigi's victory over that dastardly King, we here, at the Castle, have decided to throw a celebratory party."

The group all cheered as they gathered around Luigi.

Luigi blushed and nervously scratched at the back of his neck. "Thanks guys, but you didn't have to-"

"Yes we did!" Daisy interrupted as she kissed his cheek, which only made Luigi blush further.

Professor Gadd took Luigi's hand and shook firmly. "Marvelous work Luigi! I'm proud to have you as a member of paranormal research team!"

"Uh..."

"Oh, not to worry!" Gadd playfully laughed at Luigi's hesitation. "With King Boo trapped in that portrait we won't have to worry about any ghostly activity in this Castle anymore. What's more, the Boos who were sent to Evershade Valley have all found a sense of belonging and no longer work for dark forces! They just want to go about their afterlives in peaceful coexistence with the other ghosts in the Valley."

"That's good."

Luigi watched as Mario and Peach broke off from the group and spoke to each other privately. "But Professor, what happened to King Boo? Where is he now?"

The rest of the group soon followed, each guest finding someone to talk to while enjoying the generous banquet offered and the reclaimed paintings now properly displayed through the Castle.

"Well, that's a little more difficult to explain." Gadd nervously stood before the taller hero. "You see, King Boo feeds off of darkness so we can't lock him away where darkness might thrive. So instead he's being put on display at 'Woo-Hoo University' in the Beanbean Kingdom!"

"He's... on _display_?"

"Yup! Lots of curious minds are keeping him in trapped in the painting, day _and_ night."

"Huh..." Luigi wasn't quite sure of what to make of the situation.

Gadd nodded once and excused himself. "Pardon me, my boy, I've got a meeting with the Castle's foreman about remodeling the belfry!"

Mario rejoined Luigi and awkwardly put his arm around Luigi's shoulder. "Professor Gadd tell you about King Boo?"

"Yup."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I... I guess so. It's not like we can let King Boo just hang around here."

"Yeah, I know. It took workers all week to fix that ceiling in the tower."

"Hmm." Luigi looked around at all his friends and family, who were now free and safe. "But it was worth it, I think."

Toadsworth happily walked about the crowd and chatted with all the guests in polite conversation. The usually uptight ward was now relaxed and quite friendly to every one of the guests he came in contact with.

"Hey Mario, Toadsworth was never captured by the Boos. So where was he when everything went down?"

Mario grinned sheepishly. "Turns out you're not the only one afraid of ghosts!"

Luigi blushed again. "Actually, I think ghosts won't bother me as much anymore. No matter how many lurk in the darkness there will _always_ be a light."

"Yeah, you're right!" Mario tightened his arm around Luigi's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Bro, and I always will be!"

"Thanks Mario..."

 _ **-The End**_

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who read this story and special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your reviews, positive or negative, are appreciated as it helps to reflect on the quality of the story as it's being written. **  
**


End file.
